


When Gods die

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parents, Agender Sam winchester, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Battle Scenes, But not inspired by hunger games, Cain is hades, Castiel Has Powers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Cold Castiel (Supernatural), Competition, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Demigod Castiel (Supernatural), Demigod Gabriel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Has Powers, God Dean winchester, Goddesses, Gods, Greek gods, Hades is a Good Parent, Hunger games area like scenario for the games, Hurt/Comfort, Kind Dean Winchester, Kings & Queens, Lecherous Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Male gods can get pregnant, Men can get pregnant, Minor Character Death, Minor Claire Novak/Kaia Nieves, Mpreg, Pagan Gods, Parent Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Parent Artemis, Parent Dionysus, Parent Zeus, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Gabriel, Sam Winchester is protective of Gabriel, Shy Gabriel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Uneasy Allies, Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) Being an Asshole, battle to the death, fight to the death, god sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel's boring life takes a turn when he is kidnapped from his bedroom in the middle of the night with an ultimatum. The God Zeus is dying and he needs a worthy heir. Castiel and the other kidnapped young adults are the only possible chosen heirs to inherit the throne.However, to earn the throne of Olympus, they might fight for it. All Zeus' children must grasp their powers, fight the elements, beasts and one another for not only the throne...but their lives. Only the most worthy will survive.Castiel's only ally is a green-eyed stranger assigned to help him win, but can Castiel trust him with his life...or his heart?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 27
Kudos: 150





	1. Kidnapped

_ Castiel… _

Castiel gasped awake, sweat covering his face as he glanced around his darkroom. His eyes moving around his room for the voice that haunted him his whole life. The soft female voice calling to him ever since he was a child. A breath of a whisper of a beautiful voice. Getting louder the older he got. Castiel pulled away from the man in bed for him. Castiel turned on the light annoyed once he realized he wasn’t alone, quickly tossing the man his clothes who stirred awake. 

“I told you no sleepovers. Out.” Castiel spoke coldly sliding on his boxers as the man cursed tiredly getting dressed. 

“Lease you can do is call me an uber.” The man groaned annoyed he was kicked out this late at night, Castiel pulled a half-gallon of milk eyeing him like he was trash left below his feet. 

“Tens in bed get an uber,” Castiel commented unamused taking a drink of his milk. 

“...Can you at least venmo me for the drinks I bought you?” The man asked super annoyed as Castiel eyed him with a scoff. 

“You got sex, Bye.” Castiel blew him off as the man mumbled some sort of insult grabbing his stuff he got dressed quickly and left. 

_ My life is boring… _

Castiel rolled his eyes annoyed as he grabbed cold Chinese food from the fridge tossing it into the microwave. Lazily placing his spoon in his mouth not wanting to hold it as he waited for the food to finish heating up. Standing there he couldn’t help but think of his almost repetitive life...

_...it’s...just the same thing every day... _

When the microwave beeped, Castiel opened the microwave taking out his meal, he took a bite of the half hot and cold meal. 

_...With the same boring half warmed up leftovers... _

Too lazily to heat it again, he dug into his food taking a bite turning to return to eat at his bed. When he saw a figure in his room, sitting on the window sill in the open window and curtains. Castiel jumped at the intrusion dropping his food as he took in the man in his window. The man wore black pants and a black tank top with a leather jacket and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. He held a long metal staff in his hand sitting lazily watching him. Castiel took a step back into the cabinets, the drawer on metal utensils bounce at his rough movement.

“...I-...I’ll scream,” Castiel called as he noticed something about the man in the shadows...his eyes were glowing brightly. The man stood making Castiel slam back against the cabinet again in fear of the stranger in his room. The stranger opened his hand, Castiel watched the metal staff floating next to him before it shrunk like magic, flying into the man’s hand. Castiel realized he should protect himself, he turned to grab a large knife but paused dropping it when he noticed the man was suddenly in front of him. Castiel tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth tightly silencing him. 

“...Castiel...Novak?” The man asked as Castiel blinked up in fear at his glowing light green eyes. His eyes were like neon lights in the dark of the room. Castiel didn’t do anything. “Respond.” Castiel slowly nodded his head in fear as the man eyed his face slowly. Castiel paused feeling the man caress the side of his face. “Good night.” Castiel’s eyes widened in fear as Castiel passed out in his arms. The man casually scooped him up before he disappeared with Castiel.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel moaned weakly as he slowly pulled himself from the ground. Where...was he and when did he get dressed? He stood up from the ground glancing up he realized there was a large spotlight above him. Castiel eyed the light but found no sign of the light fixture. Castiel eyed the room, noticing at least fifteen maybe more different spotlights shining down on passed out people. People were slowly waking up, holding their heads as they stood. Castiel moved to walk towards the closest person but a hidden force kept him inside the range of the light. 

“The fuck,” Castiel whispered as he touched the invisible wall. Others were noticing too. They looked around in fear. People were panicking speaking of alien abductions, the government and other things this could be. 

“Welcome.” A voice spoke, everyone turned to see a man standing on a platform high enough for all to see. 

He wore black long robes with silver trimmings. His hair was also salt and pepper-like, his hair long and luscious. The man was unbelievably handsome. Castiel paused noticing other people were watching them, high up in the building people looked down at them through the glass windows. Hidden in the darkness of the room Castiel couldn’t make out much. Castiel’s eyes returned to the man as everyone yelled at him trying to get some answers but with a wave of his hand, everyone who was screaming suddenly lost the ability to speak. Holding their throats and panicking.

“You are all scared and wondering why you are here.” The man continued his eyes glancing up at the people staring down at them in the room, viewing the presentation. “I understand your fears but being here...It’s all of your destiny’s from the day you were born.” The room was quietly confused trying to understand. “Many of you felt a part of you was missing, that your life was...average...boring.” 

Castiel moved closer to the glass.

“There was a reason for that. Just like there is a reason you all are orphans. With no family to speak of.” The man continued. “Long ago, without getting into much detail, one way or another your father produced you. With your lives, he made a promise...that one of his children would take over for him and inherit the kingdom once he passed. However, he didn’t want it to be unfair with who took over. He didn’t want the strongest or the one with the best powers. He wanted the one  _ worthy  _ of the throne.”

“...What do you mean?” Castiel’s voice called gaining the man’s attention. “Who are you?”

“My name is Cain.” The man spoke. “However, you all know me by my title. Hades, lord of the underworld.” The room was a quiet surprise and taken back as looks glanced around. “And your parents, are all gods or goddesses from the Olympus.”

“But you said ‘your father’...does that mean we all have the same father?” Another person chimed up as Cain nodded. 

“You all share one father, the father. Zeus.” Cain explained. “And one of you are to compete against each other to be the final child worthy of taking over Olympus.”

“Do we have the same mother?” Someone else called. “Who is my mother then?!”

“You all have different gods or goddesses who carried you. The condition to compete is you are all a child of two gods of power. All of you are not human. All of you are very powerful.” Cain explained. “If you win, your other parent will greet you in Olympus.”

“And...if we don’t? Do we still meet them?” A girl asked.

“If you do not win the competition...you do not survive. A rule by your father to prevent war and bloodshed if one does not win but thinks they deserve to.” Cain explained as people started to panic.

“T-Then I don’t want to compete!” A man a bit away from Castiel screamed pounding on the glass. “I don’t want to compete! I forfeit!” 

“You forfeit, you die anyway,” Cain explained as the room went silent again. “You guys will be placed in an ancient land, created just for this. With wildlife, creatures, elements and of course, your competition, the land is not an easy one to survive. However, I was able to grant you stay with Zeus, in the help of our Guardians.” 

Cain spoke as Castiel noticed the same green-eyed man that had taken him here now stood in front of him outside the shield, now that he was closer in the light Castiel could take out his tan skin, his freckled face and how beautiful his eyes looked. 

“You have all been assigned a Guardian from birth to protect you. Each Guardian will help you survive the world while you slowly learn and master your powers.” Cain explained. “Each one of them is powerful. A child themselves of one god fully or two gods. They will be your second, your fighters and will help you in your attempts to win Olympus. We are all rooting for you, and trust and believe...your parents will be watching...good luck.”

Castiel felt his body start to float as the light starting to surround him, Castiel screamed at the light and pressure. 

  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Castiel felt the pressure disappear, he opened his eyes to see he was falling towards land. Castiel screamed in fear as others screamed different distances away. Castiel felt a hand wrap around him, carrying him bridal style. Castiel moved to grip who held him, holding him tightly as screaming as they landed easily. The guardian’s lightly stepping onto land like he wasn’t just falling from the sky. Castiel continued to scream and hold the muscular man till the man rolled his eyes just dropping him onto the floor snapping him out of it.

“Ouch!” Castiel whined holding his elbow that hit the ground glaring at the guardian who rolled his eyes. 

“Can you not alert everyone to where you are?” The guardian asked pulling down his face mask, exposing more of his face. “I’d like you not to die so quickly in, Castiel.” Castiel continued to just sit on the floor trying to understand everything he was just told.

“So...I’m a god?” Castiel asked.

“Kinda.” The guardian shrugged. “Right now, you are all considered half. That’s why you can die. You don’t fully become gods till you win.”

“Who...Who are my parents?” Castiel glanced up from the floor looking so broken.

“I guess it’s not against the rules to tell you.” The guardian pulled his pants up slightly to kneel. “You’re the child of Aphrodite and Zeus.”

“...Aphrodite.” Castiel panted taking in the words. “The goddess of  _ love _ , how will  _ that _ help me survive?!” Castiel started panicking holding his head in a panic attack. “I’m going to die!”

“Hey, I won’t let you die.” The guardian reassured cupping his face, Castiel almost instantly calmed at his touch...why did Castiel feel...so much trust to this stranger. When he said such reassuring words...he believed it.

“...Who are you?” Castiel breathed as The guardian stood. 

“My name is Dean,” Dean explained offering a hand to Castiel who hesitantly took it. 

“...And you’re a god too?” Castiel asked. “Like me? A child of gods?”

“Yes,” Dean explained pulling out a small knife twirling it as he leaned against a tree stump.

“...Who are your parents?” Castiel asked as Dean eyed him.

“I am the son of Hades and Persephone,” Dean stated. “The next in line to rule the underworld.” 

“So...you are all heirs?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

“We are the next in line for our parents’ legacies, yes,” Dean stated. “Some more important than others but we are all equally gods.”

“...Why were you chosen then? Isn’t this...dangerous?” Castiel commented. 

“It’s possible we could kill each other defending you.” Dean shrugged. “...but your lives are considered more important...The next to rule all of Olympus is considered more important.” 

“That’s...fucked up,” Castiel commented as Dean offered his hand, Castiel hesitantly took it.

“Welcome to the world of the gods.” Dean chuckled moving to walk through the forest, Castiel followed. 

“By the way, your dad seems like a dick,” Castiel mumbled annoyed.

“Not as bad as yours.” Dean beamed as Castiel shrugged agreeing.

“So, we just have to survive?” Castiel commented. 

“Elements, beasts and other survivors will kill you all off one by one,” Dean admitted. “You just got to be the last. Piece of cake.” Dean cutely scrunched his nose, and Castiel hated he admitted how cute Dean looked doing that. “While we are here, I will help you explore what powers you may have.”

“So you know what I have?” Castiel asked.

“Nope,” Dean stated. “I’ve been around for a while so I have some ideas but nothing for sure. It’s more like playing a video game, mashing the buttons and hoping you do something.”

“Videogame reference? From a god?” Castiel chuckled amused. 

“I sat watching you grow up, so technically I grew up in the same century. I also like milk from the carton and old Chinese food.” Dean joked, Castiel sarcastically laughed with him. “Just because you didn’t see me, doesn’t mean I wasn’t there.” 

“So you have been babysitting me your whole life?” Castiel asked ducking under a branch Dean held up for him.

“I was your imaginary friend for years,” Dean admitted as Castiel gasped in surprise. Dean beamed at him. 

“No fucking-” Castiel laughed amused when he screamed a something lukewarm touched his face. Castiel fell back to the ground panting as Dean tilted his head seeing a lifeless female hand hanging down from the tree. “...Shit, is she okay?” Castiel asked standing up as Dean simply grabbed the hand trying to pull her free. However, what came free was only a severed arm. Dean glanced down at the bloody hand as Castiel gasped in panic. 

“...I’m going to say no.” Dean breathed casually holding the hand. 

“S-she's dead?” Castiel panicked holding his chest. 

“No, her arm decided to take a break from her body.” A voice spoke sarcastically as Castiel turned seeing a tall man wearing something similar to Dean lazily sitting in the tree. 

“Sam?” Dean’s voice spoke as the man beamed. 

“Hey,” Sam spoke hopping down, he instantly did some sort of friendship shake with Dean. “Long time, no see.” 

“Been busy,” Dean admitted still holding the arm. “...She yours?”

“God no, that wasn’t mine. Was brutal though. She got ripped apart by Cercopes, her guardian tried to help her but she ran from him right into their arms.” Sam commented. “...so….I wouldn’t go that way if I were you.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Dean took her rings before tossing the hand away. “...Where’s her guardian?”

“They took him from the game.” Sam shrugged.

“And...where’s your heir?” Dean asked as Sam smiled. 

“Safe…” Sam commented. “I figured I would see if anyone was down for some allies till the final countdown.”

“Why, your guy has no chance?” Dean asked.

“Being the son of Dionysus and Zeus?” Sam shrugged. “I’d rather not see him die so quickly. I’m quite attached...So what do you say?” Sam turned to Castiel who paused at the attention. The conversation now on him. “Want the help of two guardians and another heir?” 

“H-How do I know he won’t gut me in my sleep or something?” Castiel asked as Dean and Sam exchanged looks. 

“I’ll give you my oath,” Sam stated simply, Dean nodded accepting the answer.

“Oath?” Castiel asked. 

“We swear by our lives to honor what we promise, or we die,” Dean stated as Castiel blinked taken back. “By accepting his oath, you give your oath to not hurt his heir till you have no choice when you make it to the final two.” 

“Oh,” Castiel commented as Sam offered his hand. 

“I give you my oath.” Sam offered as Castiel looked at Dean, Dean nodded. 

“He will be a good ally. He is the son of Artemis, so he will do well to provide food and protect us from the wildlife.” Dean offered. 

“And who?” Castiel asked as Sam and Dean exchanged looks. 

“No one, my mother is a virgin.” Sam beamed at Castiel. “In fact, your father granted her enteral virginity in a poker game a couple of years back.” 

“Then...how?” Castiel eyed him.

“Some gods self produce,” Dean explained. “Especially Artemis, She’s crazy about virginity and pureness. She produced Sam of her own accord, his mother never even carried him, that’s how serious she was about it.”

“What?” Castiel asked surprised.

“I was carried by my mother’s prized stag to full term,” Sam explained. “The stag is why I look outwardly male. I am my mother’s first and only child. When my mother passes, I will be the goddess of the hunt, in her stead.” 

“...But you’re a male? Can...you really be a goddess?” Castiel asked as Sam chuckled.

“I just told you I came from a deer and that’s your greatest concern?” Sam chuckled raising an eyebrow.

“...Right, sorry. That was rude of me.” Castiel spoke taken back by his ignorant comment.

“I’m Agender.” Sam beamed. “But I go by male pronouns preferably. My mother made me sexless, perfect for the goddess against sex with her every fiber of her being, huh?”

“That...makes perfect sense, I’m sorry about that.” Castiel breathed feeling like an idiot. 

“It’s quite alright, you were raised by humans, it’s a lot to take in.” Sam chuckled. “But...I do hope you will accept my oath?” 

“R-Right.” Castiel choked out, he took Sam’s hand shaking it. Sam’s eyes, as well as Dean’s, lit up.

“I already have a camp set up where Gabriel is hidden. Follow me. I will show you where.” Sam turned walking into the woods, Castiel wondered if he made the right choice but Dean’s reassuring hand on his shoulder made Castiel relax. Castiel wondered how Dean could make him feel better. Dean followed after Sam, keeping a protective arm on Castiel as they walked to the forest.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked down the slippery side of the mountainside, Dean caught him each time he almost slipped. After the fourth time, Dean picked him up bridal style. Castiel choked out in surprise holding on as Dean walked him the rest of the way. Castiel noticed that Sam walked them to a cliffside. Castiel looked confused looking down at the sheer drop of  _ death _ but Sam simply walked off before he landed on a hidden ledge. Dean followed, Castiel held on tightly till they had landed on the ledge as well. A hidden cave, a perfect hideout. A shorter man stood up the second he saw them arrive, looking at Castiel and Dean nervously. 

“They are good, Gabriel,” Sam reassured touching his back, it calmed Gabriel instantly which he smiled at Sam. Castiel realized he was still in Dean’s arms and climbed off. 

“Hi, I’m Gabriel.” Gabriel offered his hand before hesitating on his title. “...the son of Dionysus and Zeus.”

“I’m Castiel, and this is Dean.” Castiel smiled taking his hand and shaking it. “...I’m the son of Aphrodite and Zeus.”

“That explains how beautiful you are.” Gabriel fixed his glances. He stated it honestly and wasn’t attempting to hit on Castiel.

“Thank you.” Castiel blushed at the compliment as Gabriel turned away. 

“I-I was cooking the food Sam brought me, I mean, us. I think it’s done.” Gabriel took a seat by the fire as logs slow-cooked the pig.

“You are definitely not the son of Hestia, because it’s not.” Sam teased turning the food without fear of the fire. 

“Sorry,” Gabriel admitted as Castiel took a seat across from him. “I’m the god’s son of parties, right? I can’t do anything but taste wine right?” 

“He’s more than that,” Sam reassured lightly hugging Gabriel. “Besides your dads are powerful. We can win this.” Gabriel softly held back, holding him like they were the longest of friends, though Castiel knew Gabriel just met him.

“Hold on, how come we trust you guys so much,” Castiel asked suspiciously. “Like what do you get out of this?” Sam and Dean exchanged looks with shrugs.

“We get nothing out of this. Maybe honor?” Dean shrugged and Sam shrugged back. 

“Why do you care?” Castiel asked.

“...Remember how I told you, I used to be your imaginary friend?” Dean offered as Castiel nodded. “...You used to be mine too.”

“We care about you idiots,” Sam admitted ruffling Gabriel’s hair. “It would be heartbreaking after twenty years of watching you live and grow...to see you die.”

“So you...were all of our imaginary friends?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah. When you could see past our barriers to keep humans from seeing us.” Sam explained. 

“Then why don’t I remember Dean?” Castiel scoffed not believing. “You guys seem close. Why do you trust him so much, Gabriel.” Sam winced at that cold shoulder on Dean’s past. 

“...To be honest...I never stopped seeing Sam...he’s been my friend forever.” Gabriel turned to look at Sam as Sam smiled. 

“Then...why did I stop seeing Dean?” Castiel asked taken back and confused. 

“...You chose not too.” Dean stated sadly trying to sound like he didn’t care...but he failed. “...You... _ decided  _ you longer wanted to see me. That’s why you don’t remember me...and why you never saw me again...” Dean gave a sad smile before got up. “Excuse me...I’m going to get some leaves for a bed for us to rest.” Castiel choked out trying to say something but nothing came out as Dean left.

“...Wow, for a child of a goddess of love.” Sam whistled at the cold uncaring words. “You sure are cold.” Castiel choked out a syllable but not coming out with anything to defend himself. “Food’s ready.” 

Castiel watched Sam and Gabriel happily talking, Sam serving Gabriel on a large leaf plate. Gabriel took it and happily enjoyed the foreign experience of primitive living. Castiel felt a hint of guilt. His eyes moving where Dean had gone, Castiel turned back to look at Sam at the mention of his name. Sam offered Castiel some pig, which Castiel started to pick at the hot meat-eating it. Trying to forget the feeling of seeing Dean...so sad.


	2. Security

Castiel shivered to move near the fire as Sam and Dean got the beds in order, It was nice for the help. Even a little. Castiel and Gabriel has never been in a survival situation like this. 

“Never been camping?” Gabriel asked as Castiel shook his head no.

“I’ve never even left Colorado,” Castiel admitted holding himself, not dressed for the cold night and missing his warm apartment. “I’ve pretty much never left my home town.” 

“I’ve only been once for camping,” Gabriel admitted. “My dad took me, It rained hard and it collapsed the tent wetting us and everything we owned. So we ended up getting a hotel and telling my mom we camped.”

“So you were adopted after being dumped into foster care?” Castiel asked. 

“No, they were my foster parents, but they were the best foster parents I had.” Gabriel shrugged. “...I guess we were all made equal, Foster care dropouts.” Castiel chuckled at that looking down.

“I had one foster parent that rocked. They taught me how to cook. I owe them now that I’m living on my own.” Castiel admitted. 

“Are you in college too?” Gabriel asked as Castiel nodded. 

“A lot of student loans later, I am on my way to be a therapist,” Castiel explained eating more pig.

“That makes sense,” Gabriel commented taking a sip of his water Sam had provided them earlier.

“What makes sense?” Castiel asked confused. 

“Aphrodite is known to rule human emotions,” Gabriel explained as Castiel seemed taken back. “It would make sense if you were able to read the emotions to that level as well. Maybe it’s a power of yours?” Castiel seemed taken back thinking about how good he was to read people and how they are feeling. 

“You... think that may be my power?” Castiel asked. 

“I don’t know. Try to use it.” Gabriel stated.

“How?” Castiel asked. 

“I don’t know. Try to tell my feelings.” Gabriel offered as Castiel eyed him thinking hard but nothing came up. 

“You’re...bored? It’s not working...I mean I don’t know what should be working but it’s not.” Castiel sighed.

“Maybe you’re just under too much pressure since I know you’re trying to read me.” Gabriel offered. “Try reading Dean. Castiel turned to look at Dean who was talking to Sam about something as they worked to make the cave more home-like. Castiel eyed him focusing on him, though Castiel couldn’t see, his eyes were flashing weakly from blue to pink. Flashing in and out like they were short-circuiting before he gave up crossing his arms annoyed-looking away. 

“I don’t know. Tired? I give up.” Castiel huffed as Sam and Dean returned from making a makeshift bed.

“Dean and I made you guys a bed.” Sam offered sitting down near Gabriel who smiled at him but he still looked down. “Keep your chin up, you survived your first day. That’s a good achievement.” 

“Thanks, Sam.” Gabriel breathed nervously rubbing his arm. Dean reached for the pig meat that Sam had cooked. “Sorry, Dean, I just realized you haven’t sat down to eat yet. I ate seconds, that was rude of me.”

“It’s okay.” Dean chewed. “We don’t need to eat, but it helps boost us.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow looking amused.

“...Would you say you’re  _ tired _ ?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrow at Castiel.

“...I guess.” Dean raised an eyebrow as Gabriel nodded his head at Castiel looking amused. 

“I don’t think tired is an emotion.” Castiel went red blushing looking away again. 

“Tired feels like an emotion,” Sam commented as Castiel shot them an annoyed look.

“Why?” Dean asked as Castiel panicked embarrassed. 

“Castiel was trying to figure out his powers,” Gabriel beamed. 

“Trying to see if he has the abilities like his mother?” Dean asked as Castiel blushed trying to keep his cool. 

“I-I wasn’t trying.” Castiel blew it off. 

“It’s good you’re trying but Sam and I will start training you tomorrow,” Dean stated continuing to eat the kid. “It’s going to be hard, and it won’t be fun but we will have to try to trigger your powers.”

“Look, I still think this is a mistake, and I’ll wake up at home.” Castiel got up moving to the makeshift bed trying to go lay down stubbornly to sleep. 

“Good luck with that, princess,” Dean commented as Castiel gave him an annoyed look before laying down closing his eyes. 

“I’ll take the first watch,” Sam stated talking to Dean but was touching Gabriel’s back. “Go to sleep, Gabe. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Gabriel got up walking away to lay near Castiel. Sam got up walking to keep watch. Zeus’ sons slept peacefully worn from their day, it was a little later Sam placed some leaves in a makeshift blanket on them keeping them warm before he walked over to Dean who had almost finished the pig.

“How many are dead?” Sam asked as Dean paused his eating.

“It will take a lot out of me to check,” Dean commented. “I promised I wouldn’t abuse my powers here. It’s an advantage others don’t have-”

“I’ll bring you another pig.” Sam offered as Dean sighed putting down his food. Dean closed his eyes and sucked in air. Dean relaxed almost as though doing meditation as Sam watched Dean. Sam breathed seeing his breath as the cave temperature dropped. Sam noticed the ice starting to form on the rocks Dean was touching. Dean opened his now pure white eyes looking like cracking ice as Dean sucked in the air before Dean forced his eyes to blink returning them to normal. Dean weakly relaxing into himself moving to regain strength by eating some more. “...So?”

“Three. One by beasts. Two were killed by the Guardians.” Dean commented. 

“How many are close to us?” Sam asked. Dean gave him a look. See this was why he wasn’t supposed to use his powers. By reading people’s life forces to see who died and why...he was able to read the board.

“Three,” Dean commented. “The closest one is maybe two miles away.”

“We need to train them,” Sam spoke moving near the fire for warmth, Dean using his powers...always made everything so cold. It was like the cold embrace of the underworld. 

“It’s not safe to train them close to here. We need to keep out camp location secure or someone might get smart and try to slice their throats in their sleep.” 

“You know their locations?” Sam asked as Dean nodded. “I can map out the locations near here and see where nearby that would be safe.” 

“Okay.” Dean nodded as he hungrily ate the meal. Dean being away from the underworld made his more unique powers harder on him and his body being away from it. It was like Dean needed to be charged up like a cellphone in the underworld, but away from it, Dean had to use more...human means like food and rest. It was easier for the other gods to be away from Olympus since the things they gained their powers from were always around. Sam had things like nature here. Dean had the remnants of death.

“I’ll get you more food,” Sam commented. “Mind keeping watch?” Dean nodded as Sam walked away. Dean finished eating the smallest pieces of meat from the bones. Dean paused feeling the ice licking at his fingertips.

“Who said Hell hasn’t frozen over.” Castiel’s voice made Dean glance up seeing Castiel smiling at him. “...You have ice powers?” 

“It’s almost a joke.” Dean chuckled as Castiel took a seat next to him. “When it comes to the underworld almost everything is cold. When I use my more...specialized gifts...I tend to start spilling ice everywhere.” 

“Does it feel weird?” Castiel asked moving to softly touch the ice. When they felt a light shock between them at the simple touch. “S-Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Dean breathed, just the light touch calmed Dean’s ice powers. 

“It went away?” Castiel asked surprised feeling Dean’s now warm fingers.

“You just accidentally recharged me a bit.” Dean chuckled. 

“Recharged you?” Castiel asked.

“We can feed off each other,” Dean explained. “Once you start using your powers, I will have to find a way to recharge you.”

“So by touching me like I just did to you?” Castiel asked poking Dean’s finger. 

“It’s not going to be that easy unless you are as weak as me right now.” Dean chuckled laying back against the wall.

“Why are you so weak?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“...Sam and I may have cheated to see how many people are left in the game so I could see where everyone was on this island.” Dean admitted beaming. “It’s a power only an underworld god can use, but it admittedly takes a lot out of us. I promised my dad I wouldn’t abuse it but what is he going to do. Ground me?” Castiel laughed at that. 

“Thanks for taking the risk.” Castiel beamed as Dean chuckled. 

“You’re welcome,” Dean stated before eyeing him. “You should be resting.”

“I can’t sleep,” Castiel spoke holding himself. “A lot going on. I can’t seem to feel rested.”

“You used to do that when you were little,” Dean commented affectionately. “Be too upset to sleep.”

“I’m not upset-” Castiel paused turning to snap at him but Dean’s hand cupped his face. Castiel paused as Dean softly held his face in his hands affectionately rubbing his eyebrow with his thumb. Castiel was taken aback by the touch, something about that touch…

“I used to do this when you were little when you couldn’t sleep,” Dean confessed. “You used to pout and just stare at me still I did it.” Castiel wouldn’t admit to closing his eyes for a second enjoying the comforting feel, he felt what felt like a jolt of electricity coarse through him.

______________________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The past**

  
  
  
  


Five-year-old Castiel stood at his bedroom door looking down at the dark hall that scared him. He needed to use the restroom...but it was dark out there. Castiel whimpered as he peered into the darkness too scared to go there by himself. 

“Dean.” Castiel whimpered when young seven-year-old Dean came over peering out from behind the door with Castiel. 

“It’s okay. It’s just dark.” Dean commented as Castiel pouted whimpering looking up at Dean who was a lot taller than him. 

“The dark is scary,” Castiel argued.

“Only if there is something in the dark.” Dean moved out in the hall holding out his hand. “And there is nothing in here.” Castiel hesitated before he took Dean’s hand. Dean walked him towards the restroom with ease, Castiel whimpering scared holding onto Dean’s hand till he turned on the light so relieved.

“Wait here,” Castiel begged as Dean nodded, Dean leaned against the wall near the door. When Castiel comes out he recaptured Dean’s hand in fear. Dean felt his slightly wet hands enter his as Castiel’s other hand holding the switch scared to turn off the bathroom light.

“It’s okay. Come on.” Dean reassured, Castiel turned off the light and walked with Dean back to his room. Castiel only let go of Dean’s hand to bolt to his bed and jump over the edge of the bed into the middle. To avoid the monsters under his bed. Dean chuckled as he walked over to him. Castiel scooted over in the bed for him as Dean climbed into bed with him. “Time for bed.”

“But I’m too upset to sleep.” Castiel pouted as Dean sighed with care moving to cup Castiel’s face with both hands instantly smushing Castiel’s face in his hands and rubbing Castiel’s eyebrows as Castiel blinked tiredly at him slowly being soothed by the older child.

“Better?” Dean whispered as Castiel tiredly nodded slowly closing his eyes.

“Better,” Castiel whispered slowly falling asleep.

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened his eyes, his iris glowing pink as white clouds shown with it. Castiel’s eyes change short-circuited and flashed a couple of times back in forth before it returned to normal. Dean eyed his face slowly pulling his hand away. 

“You used your powers,” Dean commented. “I felt it. What happened?” Castiel wobbled a bit at the use of his power almost falling back but Dean caught him. Castiel felt dizzy as Dean held him in his hand. 

“W-What’s happening?” Castiel breathed super out of it. 

“You used a lot of your strength to use your power. This is what I was feeling.” Dean admitted as Castiel breathed weakly cradled in Dean’s arms. 

“Am I going to be okay?” Castiel asked tiredly as Dean nodded. 

“Go to sleep. Until I figure out how to charge you, only resting and eating will help.” Dean patted his hair with care as Castiel hesitated, unable to deny the need for sleep he passed out. Dean carried him back to the bed just as Sam returned. 

“Got you the biggest pig I could find,” Sam stated holding a dead pig, smacking its fat body of the cleaned and gutted pig. He noticed Dean tucking Castiel back in. “Did he have a nightmare?”

“He woke up...and when I tried to get him back to sleep he...used his powers,” Dean commented coming back to the fire as Sam put the pig on the fire. 

“What did he do? Anything useful?” Sam asked.

“Not sure, he passed out after using them,” Dean commented. “Though he didn’t cause any outward problems if that what you're referring to.” 

“Well, that’s a good step,” Sam commented rotating the pig over the fire.

“Except we still don’t have to charge them up,” Dean explained. 

“I think we both have some ideas about how.” Sam gave him a look. “Castiel a Child of the goddess of love, Gabriel a child of the God of Mischief. Though if it isn’t that obvious to figure out it will be interesting.” Dean said nothing looking away. “...I know this might be hard for you.”

“Might is an understatement.” Dean breathed leaning back against the cave wall as Sam continued to cook. Dean waiting for the meal and Sam finished cooking it for Dean. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel woke feeling well-rested as he rubbed his face, his eyes falling on Gabriel who was happily eating breakfast...but who was sleeping beside him. Castiel turned seeing Dean asleep in the leaves. Castiel pulled himself from the leaves moving to sit by the fire resting. Sam gave him a bowl of food, which Castiel was impressed by the wooden carved food bowls and utensils.

“Did you make these?” Castiel asked impressed as Sam nodded.

“I made them because I was bored last night.” Sam shrugged. “With you all asleep, I made us a couple of things to feel more at home.” Sam handed him a wooden cup of water. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Castiel breathed feeling more at home by the simple touch. Sam smiled as Castiel turned. “How long has he been out?” 

“He fell asleep after eating a pig I brought him, Once he wakes we will train,” Sam spoke as Dean suddenly sat up in fright his eyes flashed white as he sucked in air. 

“Someone’s coming.” Dean sat up quickly getting up he held out his hand icing over the fire. Castiel watched the moving fire become still the room growing so cold the rocks iced over. Castiel looked at Dean’s white icey looking eyes before he turned to the entrance. Falling to his knees touching the ice as vines at the entrance grew. They went down to the bottom of the entrance making a blockade. Dean panted looking at the entrance. Sam moved behind Gabriel and Castiel covering their mouths. 

“Apollo.” Sam breathed in fear holding his breath. It was quiet as Dean noticed the vines starting to burn. Slowly the vines started to burn without flame. “Don’t breathe.” Castiel held his breath as Dean raised his hands to keep the vines from burning. Ice lightly coated the vines causing water to drop down the vines. 

“So you think finding them first is the way to go?” A woman’s voice spoke. 

“If we want to win.” A voice Sam recognized as his cousin named Adam kneeled over the ledge of the cliff, looking out into the oceans. His eyes scanning the waves for beaches. “If we allow people to start harnessing their powers, we have less of a chance. I am going to push you and when I push you you may hate me but we will win, Ruby.”

“And what does looking over a cliff do?” Ruby spoke. 

“The guardians are thinking with their hearts. Not heads. They want a safe place for their little pet projects away from the war zone. They are going to look towards the outskirts.” Adam explained getting up wiping off his pants. “There’s nothing here, let’s go.” Castiel heard their voices leaving as he released his breath panting as he shivered at the cold. Dean relaxed his powers as the ice fire remained. Slowly melting now that Dean wasn’t keeping it up with his powers. Dean weakly collapsed relaxing as Castiel grabbed his bowl of breakfast running it to Dean. 

“Here, Eat. Please.” Castiel commented. Dean taking his bowl and eating roughly. Castiel comfortingly rubbing his back.

“How did you know he was coming?” Sam panted in surprise. 

“When I checked the dead...I had to check the living. Dad warned me about using my powers in the game...now-” Dean panted his mouth full.

“You’re a built-in security detector.” Sam gasped. “Holy shit.”

“I shouldn’t have checked. I-I am going against the rules of the game. No advantages.” Dean breathed trying to swallow and eat at the same time. 

“Castiel and Gabriel would be DEAD if you didn’t.” Sam cupped Dean’s face trying to snap him out of this. “You saved Castiel! You saved him. Look at him.” Sam forced Dean to face Castiel. “He’s alive.” Dean stared at Castiel before he nodded moving to eat again. Sam let go of his face in relief seeing Dean eating. 

“I need to eat. We need to train them.” Dean panted weakly eating. “This is a good warning. We need to hurry.”

“Dean, you can control nature too?” Castiel asked as Dean chewed eagerly. 

“Dean isn’t just Hades' son. He’s the queen of the underworld's son... Persephone and she’s a  _ lot _ scarier than Hades.” Sam stated handing Dean another bowl once he finished. “He’s one of the most powerful heirs...Honestly, I’m surprised Zeus allowed him in the game.” Sam mentioned it. “...Guess Zeus has his favorites.” 

“I’m not that special.” Dean groaned as Sam rolled his eyes. Moving to get him another bowl. Castiel paused at those words. Dean...was a good chip on the board? In this horrible game? 

“Come on,” Sam commented handing Castiel a bowl before giving what was left to Dean to finish the meal. Since he was going to need a lot to recover after using so much of his powers. “Everyone needs to eat up, so we can use their powers and not pass out.”

“Pass out?” Gabriel commented surprised. “I never thought I was going to pass out?”

“Don’t worry, all not going to happen...if you eat,” Sam reassured making everyone at the table finishing up before they started to go towards the exit. 


	3. Long live the queen

Dean stood in front of Castiel ready for a fight, Castiel panting nervously. He didn’t  _ exactly _ know what to do. Sam stood beside them eyeing them both. 

“Dean is the best target. He’s currently the weakest so you have a better chance.” Sam reassured as Castiel was quiet. “Aphrodite the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, passion, and procreation…” Sam commented. “You are powerful, we just need to figure out how.”

“By how?” Castiel turned to him.

“Putting your life in danger.” Sam shrugged as Castiel moved to argue when a knife came flying at him. Castiel barely dodged the knife that lodged deep into a tree. Castiel hit the ground hard panting, feeling blood spilling down his cheek. Maybe...barely was an overstatement.

“You cut me.” Castiel panted getting up holding his bleeding cheek as Dean stared at him coldly. 

“Your powers will not let you die so easily. Now try to defend yourself.” Dean commented as Dean pulled out his hand as the long metal staff grew out of thin air before Dean lunged at him. Castiel gasped backing away to avoid being hit but Castiel’s leg was caught and he was tripped onto his chest. 

“Stop!” Castiel cried out in fear barely dodging another hit. “Let me get up.” Sam and Dean ignored him. “Stop Dean! Please!” Dean moved to ram the staff against his face when Castiel squeezed his eyes shut putting his hand out defensively. “STOP!” Castiel screamed as Dean stopped in his tracks, Castiel panted and paused seeing the metal staff stop in front of his face. Dean eyed Castiel’s face, no sign of his powers. Castiel opened his eyes panting as he looked up at Dean in tears. Dean caved moving to hold his hand out to Castiel who instantly took it getting up. Castiel moved to hold Dean out of necessity, panting and breathing in panic. Dean closed his eyes holding him close as Castiel started to sob. 

An arrow shot at them, Dean dodging with Castiel in his arms quickly. Castiel screamed turning he saw Sam with a glowing golden bow. It was shimmering and translucent produced by Sam’s power.

“Sam, what are you doing?” Dean growled. 

“It might just be a service to kill him now,” Sam stated coldly about the whole thing. “He’s going to get you killed, might as well just put him out of his misery. There’s no way he would survive a real fight. I am doing him mercy-” 

“Sam, n-” Gabriel tried to stop him but Sam shoved him out of the way. Sam raised his arrow pointing it at Castiel’s head and fired. Castiel could hear his heart pounding in his head as everything seemed to go in slow motion. Castiel’s eyes fell to Dean who seemed to be turning to protect him from the hit pulling Castiel to his chest as the arrow went towards his back. Castiel’s heart pounded loudly as Castiel covered his ears trying to silence the noise. Castiel’s heart-pounding just kept getting deafening loud, Castiel couldn’t help but scream as his eyes glowed brightly pink. A pink force field shot out of him stopping the glowing arrow front hitting them just as time resumed. 

Castiel panted noise returning to his hearing, his heart quiet and no longer loud. Castiel opened his eyes seeing the arrow stuck in the middle of what looked like a force field. Stuck in deep but the arrow didn’t touch them. When Castiel’s eyes flickered till the shield fell and the arrow simply fell to the ground before turning into gold dust. 

“Hm,” Sam commented pretty content with himself as Dean shoved him back against the wall pissed.

“What the hell?!” Dean growled as Sam gelt his icy touch on his shirt. Dean was pissed. 

“He knew you wouldn’t hurt him, he needed to believe his life was truly in danger.” Sam shrugged. “...and it worked. His first power. A shield. Not useful for act but defense? He might live after all.” Sam shoved Dean off of him as Dean panted. Castiel nose started to bleed as Dean turned to notice. He placed a cloth to his nose holding the shocked and shaking Castiel in his arms. 

“Breathe. It’s okay.” Dean breathed. Castiel listened trying to relax, he felt his whole body fight him as Dean sat him down on a log just holding his nose. “Y-You need to be charged.” Castiel could barely make out what Dean was saying he felt a million miles away. “Cas?” 

“Dean, use your heart. You watched him grow. You know how to charge him.” Sam reassured being more sticker to Dean. Dean panted looking down and thinking, trying to keep it together. 

“I don’t-” Dean panted trying to be calm.

“He’s weak, not dying. Not  _ really _ hurt, a bruise or two and a small cut. You are stressing out because you care for him. I understand. However, He needs  _ you _ not to be.” Sam kneeled near Dean touching his back. “Charge him, like you know you need to.” Dean calmed at those words. Sam stood moving away to calm him, Dean stared at Castiel’s lifeless face. Lost in his weakness. His mind so faded as Dean cupped his face with both hands before he leaned in pressing a soft easy kiss against his own. 

Castiel felt like...he was given the kiss of life. 

Castiel felt the air enter his lungs, his cells heighten at the touch. It was like he was given air for the first time. Castiel’s eyes lit up with his pink glow as Castiel moaned into the kiss deepening it. Dean kissed back feeling Castiel roughly kissing him back. His arms wrapping around his shoulders to reach up to tangle into his hair. Dean kissed back meeting him in the kiss. Castiel could feel every bit of emotion Dean gave into the kiss. Fear, panic, desperation...and love. 

Castiel’s eyes glowed brightly pulling himself into Dean’s arms. The emotions felt so delicious. Castiel could taste each one. Feel each one. He wanted to swallow them whole and  _ devour  _ them like he has never eaten before in his life. When Castiel pulled back he panted looking down at Dean’s ice eyes Castiel could feel ice on his skin. He...drank Dean to his weak state. He watched Dean and his breath fog despite the heat. Dean stumbled back onto his butt, which Castiel fell with him.

“Dean?!” Castiel asked worriedly. 

“Castiel, how are you feeling?” Sam asked pulling him from Dean. Castiel kept trying to focus on Dean but Sam snapped in his face. “You might not be touching him, but you are still connected. Snap out of it.” Castiel focused on Sam at the words. Sam eyed his face. “You healed yourself completely.” Castiel reached up touching the cut to his face...but it was gone. 

“Dean, here.” Gabriel panted holding out a bowl of food Sam had kept for this reason. Dean started to eat swallowing the food almost whole before he collapsed against the log. 

“While Dean’s out,” Sam spoke turning to Gabriel and Castiel. “...You two will fight against me.” Sam smiled his eyes glowed a darkest blue, his eyes were beautiful using the height of his powers. Light blue deer with antlers and a glowing moon above it shone in his eyes. Artemis’ child for sure. Sam raised his hand as his golden bow appeared in his hand, Gabriel and Castiel choked out in fear. Gabriel moved to Castiel holding his arm as Castiel and Gabriel backed up. 

“I’m not as nice as Dean. I won’t stop till you’re close to death.” Sam commented. “Broken bones and blood won’t stop me either.” Sam aimed his arrow. 

“Cas.” Gabriel choked out in fear. “A shield will be great right about now.” 

“I-I don’t know how-” Castiel panicked as the two exchanged looks. “Run!” Castiel grabbed Gabriel’s hand as they bolted deeper into the woods. 

“My arrows aim true,” Sam commented as he fired the golden arrow. It flew straight through the woods. Castiel felt the arrow coming towards him. He turned naturally about to hold his hands out protectively to shield himself when the pink shield appeared keeping the arrow from hitting them. 

Castiel and Gabriel panted in relief when the shield fell as did the arrow that once again fell into golden dust. However, another arrow came flying at them. Castiel gasped not expecting it as his shield came back up stopping the arrow from slamming him in the face. Castiel panted in panic.

“Gabriel, I-I won’t be able to keep this up!” Castiel turned to him. 

“I-I’m trying to do something!” Gabriel kept waving his hands but nothing was happening.

“Dionysus. God of wine, vegetation, pleasure, festivity, madness and wild frenzy.” Sam’s voice echoed in the woods as the men turned in fear, he sounded all around them. Another arrow shot from the woods, which Castiel blocked it with a scream. Gabriel turned in fear when another arrow shot cutting Gabriel in the ribs. Gabriel held his side as Castiel panicked turning. 

“He’s attacking too fast, I-I can’t keep up-” Castiel turned to look back when another arrow came flying at his chest.

“CASTIEL LOOK OUT!” Gabriel screamed holding out his hand. vegetation came slamming over them ungracefully. Castiel groaned as leaves wrapped around them holding them protectively in the vines before they were yanked up into the trees and away from harm. Castiel and Gabriel screamed once it finally stopped wrapping around them. 

Castiel noticed the vegetation grew around them like a cacoon. Castiel paused seeing Gabriel’s eyes glowing green with what looked like green leaves. Gabriel’s eyes stopped glowing as they short-circuited like Castiel had when he was out of power. Gabriel collapsed next to Castiel who gasped in fear. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel panted moving to him touching his passed out body. 

“Wow, That surprised me.” Sam’s voice made Castiel yelp in surprise to the extra body in the cocoon. “He protected you with the vegetation. I mean, very ungracefully mind you but you are out of harm's way. At least a good distance from the ground, Your enemies would have a hard time getting to you with the thick vegetation around you.” Sam poked the vines around them. “The only problem would be, you might suffocate after a while, Gabriel made it pretty airtight. But you lived a lot longer than I thought...Come on. Two out of four of us are passed out. Let’s go back to the cave to rest.”

“You almost killed us.” Castiel snapped. “What if we died?!” 

“...Then I guess you would have died.” Sam shrugged innocently as he scooped Gabriel up. “Can you pick up Dean?” Castiel paused unsurely. Castiel moved to Dean’s sleeping body and picked him up bridal style with ease. Castiel...didn’t have this strength before. “You were at full strength when you fed on Dean. Using your powers didn’t take much. Dean should almost feel weightless.”

“He does,” Castiel admitted. “How I feel is how you guys feel all the time?”

“No, not exactly. We are full gods at our max power...except Dean. Which must suck to need the underworld so bad.” Sam stated. “But then again, the catch is Dean’s one of the strongest heirs. So maybe it’s worth it.”

“Who are the other strong heirs?” Castiel asked. 

“The one who will take over Olympus for sure,” Sam commented. “But Mostly the children of the main brothers. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Poseidon’s daughter was told she was unable to participate.”

“That’s why you were surprised Dean was allowed,” Castiel commented. “Because they are too powerful.”

“Again, which despite Dean being drained he most likely could kill me if he wanted-” Sam and Castiel walked through the woods pausing when a choking drowning sound stopped them. 

Castiel’s eyes fell onto a man who was stabbed in the stomach by a lance. Adam, Apollo’s son pierced the man pushing their weak body up the tree with his weapon. The man coughed and choked blood as the man came slowly down the blade. When his body came to the point Adam’s hands were, his intestines were left at the end of the blade. Castiel choked out upset as Adam, knocked the body roughly from his lance. When it wouldn’t come free, Adam shoved the body onto the ground and used his foot as leverage to free his lance. Adam licked the blood from the side of his lips amused as his eyes glowed. He stood up straight his back to Sam and Castiel before he spoke. 

“Sam.” Adam turned amused, Castiel noticed the blood covering Adam who looked proud of himself. 

“Adam,” Sam spoke calmly and collectively. 

“You missed out on the fun.” Adam ran his bloody hand through his hair. 

“I doubt easy slaughter was fun,” Sam commented as Adam rolled his eyes.

“You shouldn’t care so much, I would hate to break your heart when it’s yours on the end of my lance.” Apollo hummed. “Then I shall show our parents who is the best heir.”

“No one sees us as a competition.” Sam snapped. “Your father will not love you more because you proved you can beat your cousin.” 

“We aren’t as close as much as they wish.” Adam yawned lazily. “Despite sharing a birthday.”

“Our parents wanted us to be as close as they were,” Sam stated. “They didn’t want us to compete, this isn’t some popularity contest.” 

“But it is though,” Adam commented as he turned his attention to Gabriel in Sam’s arms. “Your heir is the child of Dionysus? How...pathetic.” Adam paid Castiel no mind as he took a seat on a stump of a tree he had broken in a fight. “My heir is Ares child. How well do you think it will go for your heir in a fight?”

“My heir has as much chance as yours,” Sam growled protectively. “You won’t fight me with my heir unconscious. You have more honor.” 

“...I’ll let you go...for now.” Adam breathed pulling out a cigarette as Ruby came from her hiding spot in the woods standing slightly behind Adam for protection. “...Once we meet again, your heir is dead.” Adam blew out smoke towards them as Sam waved the smoke from his face quickly taking Castiel’s arm pulling him along. “Be aware, in case you run into them before me again...Hera’s child is in the game...and I have a sneaking suspicion she will not let her heir lose.”

“She can not interfere with the game.” Sam frowned.

“...Hera will do what she likes,” Adam mumbled blowing out smoke. “Unlike her, I have honor...Let’s hope you run into me instead of them...” Adam watched them go blowing out smoke as Sam left without another word.

“Shouldn’t we kill them?” Ruby asked as Adam chuckled. 

“No point in an easy win,” Adam stated. “It’s funnier when they beg to live. Come on. One more heir down. Let’s keep going before nightfall, we need to awaken your powers sooner rather than later.” Adam got up grabbing his lance splashing blood onto Ruby who gasped in disgust wiping the blood with her shirt as they went deeper into the woods.

__________________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel, can you remake the fire,” Sam commented as they walked towards the. Castiel collapsed weakly, tired once his legs realized they were jelly from nerves and pain. “I’ll bring you guys some food, you all look like you need an early lunch.” Sam walked towards the entrance before Castiel got up making the fire. 

Castiel shivered holding himself near the warmth before his eyes moved to Dean who was breathing raced in a panic. Castiel reached over petting his hair as Dean calmed his breath. Castiel stared at his innocent face in sleep, Castiel very admittedly missed the taste of Dean’s emotions. Castiel’s eyes started to glow pink as he curiously touched Dean’s face, shivering at the feel of Dean’s emotions leaking out of him in sleep when Sam’s voice snapped him out of it. 

“I hope you like goose.” Sam beamed holding up a goose cleaned and ready for cooking as Sam took a seat next to the fire. Castiel blinked the pink glow away from his eyes snapping out of his thoughts. “Hey Can...Can we keep our encounter with Adam a secret from Gabriel?”

“You want to keep it from him?” Castiel whispered, still remembering the poor half-sibling that was just made into a kabob by Adam. “Adam just killed one of our siblings-”

“Don’t...see them as anything more than strangers,” Sam stated. “We got this lucky by not having to fight, but soon we will be in Adam’s place. Trying to survive them.”

“Gabriel deserves to know,” Castiel whispered as Sam sighed. “Especially since Adam promised to come back-”

“In time, yes. However, he will panic. He won’t be able to keep it together.” Sam stated. “I want to get his powers established a bit more before we think of death...before I have him realize this is going to end in death. His or yours...” 

That’s right...he will have to kill Gabriel...or be killed  _ by _ Gabriel. Eventually...

“...” Castiel said nothing as the realization dawned on him as Gabriel walked over taking a seat holding his head weakly before he laid himself against Sam. 

“I felt like I got hit by a door.” Gabriel breathed as Sam smiled at him with care. 

“It gets better,” Castiel reassured as Sam held out a cup of what looked like grape juice. 

“What’s this?” Gabriel asked. 

“Wine,” Sam reassured rubbing his spine. “I think this might help you recharge,” Gabriel whispered I loved you to Sam as he happily took the wine drinking it. Gabriel’s eyes glowed once he finished the glass, happily beaming with energy as Castiel had felt after drinking from Dean. “Better.”

“Got another glass?” Gabriel begged as Sam chuckled with affection. 

“You’ll have to wait, unfortunately,” Sam reassured him. “Sleep if you need more rest, but other than that you can wait for lunch.”

“Wow. I can’t believe I have powers.” Gabriel turned to the door entrance where the flower vines Dean had blocked the entrance with before with Adam rested. Gabriel raised his hand as the flowers started to glow and grow vibrantly again blocking the entrance. When it was blocked Gabriel beamed at his skills looking at his hand. “Wow!” Gabriel looked down at his hands impressed with himself. Sam and Gabriel happily talk about how his power was small but so big for him to be able to do. 

Castiel’s hair-loving rubbing his hands through Dean’s hair lost in thought watching them laughing and talking. He could sense the emotions through them, but he was sure it would be obvious to a blind man. 

Sam...cared greatly for Gabriel. 

Just...as Dean cared for Cas.

Castiel’s eyes fell to Dean who slept beside him, resting off his feeding Castiel. Castiel’s eyes only pulled away from him when Sam held out some food. 

“Thank you.” Castiel took it with care helping himself to the goose, needing a taste as well. His body slowly losing his strength, Castiel admitted a warm meal did wonders for his strength. Castiel shook Dean who weakly refused. “You need to eat.” 

Castiel forced Dean to wake up again when Dean tried to go back to sleep without eating. Dean yawned as Sam made him a bowl. Castiel took it from Sam offering it to Dean who hungrily shoved food into his mouth. Castiel was pretty sure he didn’t chew once. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked.

“I wish I was at home,” Dean admitted. “Feeling this weak makes me miss home even more.”

“Can’t...you just like poof over there?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no.

“We can’t leave the island until the game is over and there’s a winner,” Dean stated. “Or you die and we get to go home early.”

“Then it’s going to be a while till you see home again,” Castiel stated confidently as Dean chuckled. 

“Like the confidence.” Dean yawned. 

“Gabriel and I are the best tag team, you won’t have to worry.” Castiel beamed as Gabriel lit up.

“We barely need you two!” Gabriel teased to Sam and Dean exchanged looks and laughed. “Just watch, we will be the last men standing.” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Castiel’s neck as Castiel laughed with care. 

Sam and Gabriel playfully arguing back and forth as Castiel’s eyes fell to Dean who was reaching for seconds, Dean slowly and weakly trying to scoop more food. Castiel took the bowl concerned from him, taking over as Dean leaned back against the wall for support to eat. Castiel taking in his dark circles around his eyes as Dean took his hand squeezing him with care reassuring Castiel with a touch he will be okay. Castiel slowly laid back into Dean, laying his head on his shoulder watching Sam and Gabriel trying to out insult each other while Castiel and Dean recouped from training.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A hooded figure walked towards a makeshift camp, her eyes scanning the camp before her eyes fell onto her daughter. 

“Mom?” The blonde girl breathed moving to her mom as her mother removed her hood to hug her.

“Lilith.” The woman breathed, brushing her red hair out of her face, holding her daughter close before pulling away. “I heard a couple more died. I was so worried.” 

“I would not let the true heir die so easily, Hera.” Lilith’s Guardian stood.

“I have faith in Nike, Goddess of Victory’s, heir.” Hera breathed. “But please, Meg call me by my true name, Abaddon.” Abaddon touched Lilith’s face cupping her beautiful pale skin. She gave her daughter's undivided attention. “My true princess. I can’t wait to live in Olympus with you.”

“I can’t wait too, mom.” Lilith breathed. “I have dreamed since I was very small to be able to live with you and daddy. To have a family.” Lilith felt tears in her eyes as Abaddon kissed her face away. 

“You always had a family, you had me,” Abaddon reassured. Despite the rules, she always tended and cared for her daughter. Visiting her when she was little and helped raise her. “Have you been able to use your powers?” 

“Who do you think killed the last two?” Meg smirked. “You have trained her well, Abaddon. She needs little to no help from me. The guardian's lost their heirs before they could even blink. She’s just as powerful as her parents.”

“Is it true, Lilith?” Abaddon asked as Lilith nodded happily. “I am so proud. I can’t wait till you win and take the throne away from those unworthy heirs for only  _ you _ as my child are worthy, not those bastard mistakes!” Her eyes glowed in anger but she calmed herself. “You look so much like your father…” Abaddon whispered to her daughter touching her blonde long hair before she hugged her close. “I must return to Olympus before someone realizes I am gone.” 

“Mom, Please don’t go.” Lilith choked but Abaddon just grabbed her holding her tightly. 

“We will be together in Olympus before you know it.” Abaddon breathed pulling back. “Your father and I will be there to welcome you with open arms.”

“I love you, mommy.” Lilith held her, Abaddon didn’t say it back as she put on her hood and walked into the woods disappearing. 

“Lilith, come, we need you to eat,” Meg stated as Lilith watching where her mother went. “We need to keep up your strength.”

“I don’t want to eat,” Lilith stated grossed out.

“Yes, I won’t take no for an answer.” Meg frowned but Lilith just sighed.

“Do...I really need to eat them?” Lilith asked walking towards the soup where a human eye floated in the soup. “It’s...uncomfortable-”

“Your mother believes that it might boost your powers to eat them,” Meg commented. “What your mother wants, she gets.” Lilith swallowed grossed out as she watched Meg scoop a bowl of soup with plenty of meat. Lilith took it trying not to vomit as Meg eyed her noticing she wasn’t eating. “Pray to your mother for strength. Death is a required sacrifice.”

Lilith nodded weakly closing her eyes she prayed to her mother for strength before she scooped the unknown type of meat into her mouth swallowing it as her eyes glowed golden at the strength given to her by the meal and her mother.

Lilith feeling her strength, and her powers becoming stronger with each meal that charged her. The only words getting her through this kept repeating in her head.

_ Long. Live. The. Queen. _


	4. Ash

__

_ Castiel… _

  
  


Castiel’s eyes opened to the sound of a woman breathing his name, Castiel sucked in air rubbing his face as he forced himself to sit up. Castiel rubbed his face, holding himself slightly he paused seeing Dean standing post near the entrance just watching the waves roll against the rocks. Castiel walked over taking a seat next to him. Dean glanced at him as Castiel pulled his sweater close to shelter his body from the cold. 

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked. 

“I should be asking you that.” Castiel breathed as Dean offered him some water. Castiel took it happily for the water. “You were passed out for a while.” 

“I just used a lot to heal you.” Dean shrugged. “I’m not exactly full-on power right now.”

“Right, being so far away from hell,” Castiel commented helping himself to some berries Sam had gotten them earlier. 

“It’s not hell, it’s the underworld,” Dean commented. “Hell is a Christian concept, the underworld is just where we all go. It’s not good or bad. It’s just the afterlife.”

“Even gods?” Castiel asked.

“Even gods,” Dean stated taking a drink of water. They were quiet for a long time before Castiel spoke again.

“What happens when Zeus dies?” Castiel asked.

“What happens with him or you?” Dean asked. 

“...Both I guess.” Castiel asked.

“Well, when he dies his soul will be brought to the underworld, just like everyone else. He’s not special.” Dean commented looking at the water. “When you win, there will be a ceremony. Where you will meet your mom, and your dad. You will be crowned heir to Olympus in front of all the gods. I think there will be cake.” 

“Yay...cake.” Castiel chuckled whispering his pretend happiness. “Now I have a reason to keep alive.”

“I mean, the cakes my reason, for sure,” Dean stated. “That and I can come to see my mom again.” Dean smiled softly ruffling his hair. 

“Your mom, Persephone?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah.” Dean beamed. “But she goes by Mary.” Dean smiled at him softly. “You’d honestly love her.”

“Yeah?” Castiel stated. “All moms love me.” Dean chuckled at that.

“Like you ever liked someone enough to meet their moms,” Dean commented Castiel went quiet. He was right. He knew he was cold to people. He never even had a boyfriend. He just went for causal sex instead. No one spent the night with him. He didn’t even know most of their first names. 

“Ouch.” Castiel scratched the back of his head at the comment. 

“It’s not like it’s a secret,” Dean commented. “You have no secrets with me, Castiel. I was there the whole time if you chose to forget me or not.” 

“I don’t remember choosing to forget you,” Castiel stated a bit defensive.

“Yet, you did.” Dean hissed a bit annoyed. “It happened, there is no denying it now.”

“I don’t know why I would have done that,” Castiel stated holding himself. “I-I...I don’t.”

“It doesn’t matter your reasons now. It didn’t matter then and it doesn’t matter now.” Dean tried to get up, but Castiel took his arm. 

“Dean-” Castiel tried when his eyes glowed pink the second his skin made contact with Dean’s.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The past**

  
  
  
  


“Come here!” A voice yelled after Castiel as he bolted out of school, his feet slapping roughly against the pavement as a group of three kids chased him. Castiel had no desire to be caught by those kids. Especially since the last time, he got his ass handed to him. Castiel ducked down allies trying to avoid them, trying to lose them. Castiel looked back to see if he lost them, but it wasn’t till he slammed into a parked delivery truck that he fell back hitting the ground. Castiel groaned holding his bleeding nose just sat behind the truck. The kids moving to get him but an adult truck driver came out of the truck spooking the kids away. 

“Yo! Watch where you’re going!” The truck driver snapped as Castiel apologized getting up. The truck driver looked at the eight-year-old with a sigh offering him a cloth for his nose. Castiel took it with a muffled thank you. “Get going.” 

Castiel turned walking towards the direction of his foster home, Castiel held his nose as he walked silently home. His eyes down looking at the bloody cloth as he walked. Dean was waiting for him on the lawn when Dean stood seeing Castiel’s blood.

“Damn it. I knew I should have come.” Ten-year-old Dean ran to him, cupping Castiel’s face. “Those kids got to you again.”

“No, I didn’t want you there.” Castiel pouted. “When you are there they make fun of me for talking to you because you’re invisible.”

“Well, at least I can stop them from hurting you,” Dean stated. “It hurts me when you hurt.” 

“No, it doesn’t.” Castiel snapped. “Because you’re imaginary! You’re not real!” 

“What?” Dean commented at Castiel’s anger. “...I’m not imaginary.” 

“Yes, yes you are.” Castiel moved to walk around him but Dean refused to let him pass.

“I’m not! If I was imaginary, you can pass right through me. But I’m solid. Look. You can touch me!” Dean cupped his face against holding Castiel’s face pressing their forehead against his. 

“You’re  _ not _ real.” Castiel sobbed tears of anger. “I’m tired of seeing you. I hate you.”

“Cas…” Dean choked out in tears. “...You don’t mean it.” 

“Yes, I do.” Castiel sobbed pulling away walking towards the house.

“...You’re saying that because I admitted I love you?” Dean’s words made him stop. Castiel didn’t turn to look at him. His face was cold. “Cas...I admitted to you because you pushed me to. I told you I didn’t want to tell you but you pried.”

“It isn’t that,” Castiel stated his lie.

“Ever since I admitted I loved you, you have been pulling back from me,” Dean stated. “You can feel I’m not lying, why are you doing this? Nothing changes because I said that.” 

“Yes, it does! Everything does!” Castiel turned angrily.

“What changes, Castiel?” Dean asked. “What changes? Because I have loved you since the second I met you and I know you feel the same!”

“NO, I DON’T!” Castiel snapped. “Love isn’t real. It’s just another word for a goodbye!”

“Castiel?” Dean asked taken back. 

“Everyone who has ever  _ loved _ me, leaves!” Castiel panted in anger, his face red and flushed. “My real mom did, my real dad, my foster parents, my foster siblings, my friends! They are all LIARS! No one LOVES anyone! It’s all LIES!”

“They do love you, Castiel, I love you.” Dean moved to him cupping his face but Castiel started hitting him. 

“WHERE ARE THEY ALL NOW?! GONE! ANYONE WHO EVER SAID THEY LOVED ME IS NO LONGER HERE! LOVE ISN’T REAL! IT’S A STUPID MADE UP FAIRYTALE! JUST LIKE YOU!” Castiel snapped hitting Dean hard. Dean didn’t hesitate to pull Castiel into a hard but loving first kiss. 

Their first kiss. 

Castiel’s eyes widened on feeling Dean’s lips against his. He hesitated, his body and hands frozen in Dean’s arms. When Dean pulled back, he didn’t expect to be clocked hard in the face. Dean winced at the pain, falling back onto his butt holding his broken nose. Blood gushed down his face, Dean could only hold his nose seeing Castiel looking at him in anger. His eyes glowed pink with power, the winds picked up around him, the skies darkened as Dean glanced up seeing lightning and thunder booming. 

“Cas.” Dean choked out in fear as Castiel glared at Dean. 

“I hate you...” Castiel snapped as Dean put up a hand defensively.

“Cas, please listen to me-” Dean tried getting up but the wind kept knocking him down. 

“...and I never want to see you again!” Castiel hissed with venom before he turned moving to walk away. Castiel’s eyes faded and the sky returned to normal as he walked towards his foster house he only stopped before coming in. “And another thing-!” Castiel turned to yell at Dean more...but Dean was gone. Castiel paused walking back from the door looking up and down the street. “...Dean?”

“Cas?” Dean had gotten up to follow him but Castiel walked through him looking for him. “...what?” Dean tried to touch him but Dean’s hand went right through him. “Cas. I’m right here!” Dean sobbed trying to touch him once again but Castiel just looked down sadly tears in his eyes as he walked back inside. Dean felt him pass through but when he tried to enter the house he couldn’t get in. “Cas! Please! I-...I don’t want to be alone! Please! You...You’re all I have!” Dean slid down the door sobbing as he cradled his face in his hands. Realizing his life as he knew it was gone forever...

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  


Castiel panted pulling his hand away in shock as he looked down at his hands. Dean noticed the tears in his eyes taken aback by the vision he had. Castiel let go of his hand as he looked down at his palm. 

“Hey...are you okay?” Dean asked as Castiel glanced up a tear slid down his face. “What did you see?”

“...Nothing.” Castiel lied wiping his tears as Dean cupping his face as he used to wipe his tears away with care. Castiel wobbled a bit, weak from using his powers but Dean kept him from falling back. 

“Whoa. Hey.” Dean caught him pulling him upright as Castiel’s eyes glowed pink looking at him.

“What’s going on?” Castiel panted moving to hold Dean steady. 

“You’re weak, whatever you did or saw, you just used a lot of your power,” Dean commented as Castiel shook his head. 

“I’m okay.” Castiel panted.

“No, you’re not.” Dean breathed moving to kiss him. 

Castiel moved to hold him back without hesitation. His breath hitched, pressing it back into a kiss. He remembered the feeling of Dean’s lips kiss, his mind kept flashing back to the time in his front yard. Castiel kissed him more desperately, tasting the ice on his tongue. Dean moved closer holding him as the kiss became heated. Castiel didn’t realize he had climbed into Dean’s lap till a moan till Castiel felt his hands sliding under Dean’s shirt. 

“S-Stop.” Castiel panted pulling back, pulling away from Dean like Dean burned. Dean panted looking at Castiel confused. “I-I can’t...I can’t go farther with you. I-I…”

“...You remembered...why you chose to forget me.” Dean panted as Castiel shook his head no but Dean forced him back to look at him. 

“N-No.” Castiel panted trying to look away. 

“Cas. This isn’t when we were kids. I am trying to help you  _ live _ . I no longer feel those feelings for you.” Dean spoke which Castiel calmed. It was just a relief to hear that...Dean didn’t love him anymore. Castiel just didn’t do...emotions. “If...If we need to have sex to feed you to keep you alive, I’m willing to do it.” 

“I-I’m fine.” Castiel breathed holding himself close. “I-...I don’t need to go that far, I didn’t use that much.”

“...Are we okay?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. “Friends?” Dean offered a pinky to him which Castiel calmed and chuckled taking it.

“Okay.” Castiel sniffed laughing as Dean ruffled his hair.

“Okay.” Dean nodded accepting the answer as he fixed his shirt. 

“You guys done?” Sam’s groggy voice made them tense. “I need to make breakfast.” 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Dean choked moving away from the entrance, Sam moved to leave. Castiel blushed turning to walk back to the bed as Dean cleared his throat awkwardly keeping eyes on the entrance as Castiel went back to bed.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel dodged and avoided attacks from Sam using his shield, Sam wouldn’t stop. Not even when he thought he couldn’t keep it up. 

“People won’t stop because you’re tired.” Sam snapped. “You need to quickly master your powers and move on to learn others.” 

Sam moved to him, Gabriel quickly caused vines and foliage to wrap around Sam’s arms but he broke them away easily. Gabriel was slapped back into the forest, Gabriel held his bruising ribs at the pain forcing himself up. Sam moved to hit Gabriel with an arrow but Castiel’s shield stopped the bow from hitting him. Sam turned to Castiel quickly shooting another arrow at Castiel. Castiel kept the shield on Gabriel as Sam attacked Gabriel again. Castiel raised his other hand causing two shields. 

“Good,” Sam stated holding up his hands. “Take some water, Gabriel take some wine. Heal your wounds.” 

“Thank god.” Castiel breathed collapsing against Dean tiredly who held him. 

“Come here.” Dean smiled moving to kiss Castiel to heal his wounds. Castiel moaned into the kiss, tasting the icy feel on his tongue. Castiel happily enjoying his healing, it had been so better when they admitted they were just friends. Castiel felt so much freer to take from Dean without...the “L” word being shoved around. 

Dean broke the kiss panting as he looked over at the forest, Dean stopped his face growing serious his eyes glowed with his power as Sam also noticed Dean’s eyes.

“We have company.” Dean stood raising his hand as his metal staff grew to normal size. Sam raised his bow pointing his arrow in the direction before he let go. A loud bang sounded against metal.

“Did you get them?!” Gabriel asked. 

“No,” Sam commented coldly looking at the direction of the arrow as he raised his hand to fire again. Sam paused hearing growling, Sam looked around seeing movements in the leaves. 

“Wolves?” Gabriel asked in fear of hearing another twig snapping.

“Those aren’t animals,” Sam stated holding still. When a sound in the woods sounded, Sam quickly turned to fire towards the sound. The golden arrow slammed into something metal. Sam watched a metal beast comes from the woods. Three more came out from the woods surrounding them. Sam noticed the arrow sunk deep in the fold between the two metal of the neck. Black oil squirted out from his neck as it twitched violently from the arrow.

“Hephaestus’ son,” Dean commented as Sam nodded. 

“Alastair,” Sam growled just as the metal wolves came towards them. 

“Run!” Dean slammed his hand into the ground causing the ground to freeze, the wolves freezing in place but they struggled to free themselves. Castiel, Gabriel, and Sam bolted into the woods just as the wolves tried to take off. Dean moved to follow as one of the wolves which were already injured foot separated from its body from the ice and fell over. The other three bolted after them once they freed their feet. 

Dean caught up to Castiel looking back before he was slammed down to the ground when an arm came out the bushes. Dean groaned as Castiel stopped panting. The dogs following after Sam and Gabriel.

“Dean!” Castiel stated as Dean cursed when an Ax slammed down on him, but Dean dodged. Backing up and panting as Alastair attempted to kill him. 

“Castiel! Go!” Dean panted as he dodged once again. Alastair was keeping the god to the ground to keep him from being able to get up. 

“No!” Castiel raised a hand as a shield when up between Dean and Alastair. Dean was able to get up as Alastair turned to Castiel. Castiel gasped when someone knocked him to the ground. A woman tried to stab him with a blade. 

“Go for the throat, Bela!” Alastair laughed as he dodged an attack from Dean. 

“GET OFF ME!” Castiel tried to shove her off, he screamed when she landed a hit. She pulled her blade back to hit him again.

“Castiel! That’s Nemesis’ daughter!” Dean yelled. “Goddess of revenge and misfortune!” Castiel elbowed her in the face knocking her off. Castiel wrestled with her for the dagger both rolling on the ground. 

“So?! How do I defeat  _ bad luck _ ?!” Castiel asked struggling with her, her eyes wild in anger and hate. She wanted him dead. 

“She’s an heir! She isn’t as strong as her mother!” Dean stated when the ax swiped at him. “She might not know to control her powers!” 

“Which means?!” Castiel hit her hand free of the blade roughly knocking it away from them. 

“Her bad luck might not just be effecting us!” Dean stated. Castiel understood what Dean meant. She might be spilling bad luck like a power plant. Effecting everyone and everything, including her. Castiel was knocked off of her, Bela moving to the dagger Castiel raised his hand knocking the dagger away with a burst of his energy. 

Bela screamed at the pain the burst caused, holding her hand in pain. He didn’t know he could burst out his powers like that. 

Bela climbed on top of him trying to strangle him, Castiel choked out trying to breathe as she squeezed so hard he thought she would pop his head off like a balloon. Castiel’s eyes glowed vibrant pink as he reached up grabbing her head in her hands almost out of desperation. Bela stilled at the touch, her eyes once glowing grey now were swallowed by pink. 

Castiel...saw her whole life. Flashed in front of him. The foster home to foster home. The animals she loved and cared for dying cruelly out of horrible twists of fate. Every tear she shed, every moment something good happened in her life, every moment it was taken away.

Castiel gasped as he returned to the present, seeing Bela gasping and wheeze above him, black thick cracks in her body started to form. 

“I-I...I... just wanted someone... to love me.” Bela cried out a wheeze as her body started to break down. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she broke into ash collapsing onto the ground and shattering. Alastair and Dean stopped their fighting as Castiel backed away panicking. Brushing the dust off him like it burned, disgusted and upset. 

Alastair paused clicking his tongue before he whistled, only one metal dog returned to him. Alastair kneeled petting the dog just as Sam and Gabriel returned. Sam holding a bleeding arm. 

“I admit defeat,” Alastair stated. “My heir is dead and there is nothing more I can do but wait for my escort out.” 

“That’s it?” Gabriel panted as Sam took his wrist. “This bastard almost killed us-”

“Take this as a blessing it’s over.” Sam pulled Gabriel towards the safety of their cave. Dean turned to Castiel who continued to look at the ash. Dean walked over scooping him off the ground. Castiel was almost lifeless. He didn’t move till Dean’s hands touched his and Castiel passed out weakly in his arms. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel turned that girl into ash?” Gabriel commented as he drank his wine by the fire. Castiel sleeping off the powers he had used. Dean stoked the fire, keeping the fire fed.

“Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes,” Dean admitted. “She just started to break apart in pieces like she was dirt.”

“He must have taken her emotions. Sucked her dry.” Sam commented. “Which is why he wasn’t knocked out the second he used his ability.”

“He...absorbed her emotions and fed off them.” Dean understood as Sam nodded. 

“Emotions are powerful,” Sam commented. “Castiel himself possesses a lot of power by controlling them, you control the world.”

“...I’m just glad he’s on our side,” Gabriel admitted. 

“Yeah.” Sam breathed. “Me too.” Sam winced as he moved his injured arm as Gabriel moved to him. 

“You need to be careful,” Gabriel stated.

“I’m healing, it just takes a bit,” Sam stated. 

“Well, I think we should still tend to it till it does,” Gabriel stated.

“I’ll hunt,” Dean commented. “Sam needs to eat to heal.” 

“I can do it,” Sam stated.

“Not with that wound you can’t,” Dean stated. “I’ll be back.” Sam nodded as Gabriel tended to him, careful of the wound. Sam’s eyes remaining on Castiel as he slept. Sam wondered if it was a mistake to make a deal with such a powerful heir or...was it a good thing. Wondering if he had just wished Gabriel a painful death at the hands of Castiel later in the match.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked. “Are you okay?” Sam turned to him snapping out of his thoughts.

“Yes. Of course.” Sam lied softly touching Gabriel’s head with care. Worried for his human, the one thing he cherished more than anything. Gabriel noticed Sam’s upset face and moved to hug him with love. Sam sucked in the air listening to his heartbeat. Sam happily holding him close in return.

Praying this won’t be the biggest mistake of their lives.


	5. Sweet Dreams

Castiel shot awake sucking in air, his eyes were pink and his hands glowed a pink aura around them. Castiel looked down at his hands confused at the power coursing through him. He felt like a battery, overcharged and leaking energy. 

“D-Dean.” Castiel choked out as Dean stirred moving to cup his face. “W-What’s happening to me?”

“You’re overpowered,” Dean commented shushing his worries. 

“What do I do?” Castiel stated holding his head closing his eyes, his body felt like it would burst.

“...Come with me.” Dean whispered taking his hand he helped him up. 

Castiel listened following after him. Dean took him out of the cave and towards the surface. When Castiel couldn’t walk, Dean picked him up carrying him to a nearby lake. Castiel felt like he had a fever, which when lowered into the lake water Castiel relaxed. The cold felt like heaven against his skin. Castiel breathed in relief, almost even move when Dean lightly froze the lake making it slushy with ice. It felt so good. Castiel breathed in relief as Dean pulled off his shirt and shoes before climbing in. 

“You’re human right now.” Dean breathed worried. “Taking Bela’s emotions was too much for your human body.” 

“I-It hurts.” Castiel sobbed his body radiating a pink beacon. 

“Let me take it.” Dean moved to hold him. “I’ll feed on you.”

“Please.” Castiel breathed as Dean kissed him with care. Castiel breathed in relief at the touch. Castiel feeling the relief of just that touch. Dean was taking the power from him with each touch. Castiel moaned as he felt Dean pulling his body up against his. Castiel kissed back with desperation, holding him close as he tasted the ice against his tongue. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders staddling him. He moaned softly, allowing Dean to take off his clothes. Castiel moaned quickly freeing himself from his pants, Dean tossed them onto the shore. Castiel shivered at the feel of Dean’s naked body meeting his. Castiel gasped in pleasure looking at his eyes, unsure when they had both become naked. However, he moaned at the touch to his hole. 

“I’m going to prep you,” Dean whispered. 

“No. Please. I need you to take this away. Please.” Castiel begged to move to position himself. Dean breathed out a moan as Castiel pressed Dean into him. Lowering himself on his cock, Castiel’s eyes glowed at the contact. Castiel didn’t hesitate to roll himself on Dean’s cock. The water splashing around them as Castiel begged for Dean to touch him. Dean listened, his hands and care on him as Castiel felt Dean take his excess power.

Dean’s hands were kind, touching Castiel’s body with care. Castiel could feel his fever breaking and feel Dean’s icy touch grow stronger against him. He could feel Dean’s powers strength growing which each thrust. Dean’s body treated him so well. Castiel didn’t even realize he was getting close till Dean’s ragged breath breathed into his ear. 

“I-I’m going to cum.” Dean panted as Castiel’s whole body shuttered at that. Castiel rocking back against him with desire and need as Castiel rode themselves to orgasm. Castiel shuddered as his whole body tensed at his orgasm. Dean and Castiel coming in unison as they both just held each other panting and trying to catch their breaths. Castiel let Dean hold him, his body now realizing how cold it was. That the lake was frozen over except for the spot they were in, that Castiel was now shaking, that he could see a cloud of his breath when he breathed. “How do you feel?” 

“I am feeling so much better.” Castiel shuddered out as he hugged and kissed Dean’s skin at the relief of feeling better. “I feel so much better.” 

“That’s good,” Dean stated, kissing his forehead with care. “But you’re freezing you need to back to the fire.” Castiel nodded as Dean slid him off before scooping him up. Castiel shivered at the loss of Dean but Dean just helped him get dressed back into his icy clothes. Castiel allowed him, his body feeling tired now that the excess was depleted. “Rest Castiel.” Castiel closed his eyes and slowly listened to Dean allowing his body to drift in Dean’s arms. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel awoke the next morning to Gabriel laughing and talking to Sam. Dean lazily playing with the dagger from the fight with Bela. Twirling it on his finger like it wasn’t a dagger pointed to his skin lightly twirling with Dean’s balance. 

“I get it, show off, you got your strength back.” Sam shoved him playfully. “Now fuck off.” Dean chuckled at the shove. 

“I’m feeling better than I have in a while,” Dean admitted. “It’s like a took a dip in the underworld for a second. I feel like I can take on anything.” 

“Wait till you got to heal that idiot again.” Sam teased as Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah,” Dean stated flipped the knife off his finger and catching it. Castiel sat up holding his head which he felt better like he hadn’t slept this good in years. Castiel got up moving to sit near Dean, as Gabriel offered him some food. 

“How are you feeling, Cas?” Gabriel asked. “You look a lot better.” 

“Yeah, I feel a lot better,” Castiel admitted. “Physically anyways, mentally I still have to get over murdering my half-sister.” 

“Don’t think of her like that. Think of her as your attempted murderer.” Sam helped. Castiel said nothing but nodded. 

“That wine still available?” Castiel asked. 

“He made some more for me earlier.” Gabriel nodded as he offered Castiel, which Castiel took happily to calm his nerves. “...Soon, I’ll have to kill someone too.” 

“It’s how the game is played,” Sam admitted.

“Every day more and more people die,” Dean stated. “Seven of you left now.” 

“Cheating again?” Castiel commented taking a sip of wine. 

“Cheating is a strong word,” Dean stated.

“Strong are the people left,” Sam stated. “The fights are going to be more deadly and dangerous.”

“Especially once we get to Hera,” Dean commented. “We knew she had a stake in the games but never thought she would be stupid enough to cheat to win.”

“She loses everything once an heir is crowned. I wouldn’t be surprised if just starts killing them herself.” Sam stated.

“Too obvious. She can’t be too brazen.” Dean whispered. “She needs her child to beat the games, but she will give what she can to ensure it.” 

“Well, this might be the last chance we have to enjoy a peaceful breakfast.” Sam offered as he grabbed his breakfast. “To the... friendships we made thanks to this shit game.”

“To the friendship.” Everyone commented as everyone went back to eating enjoying the warmth of breakfast and close friends.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked through the jungle keeping an eye on the woods, his eyes taking Castiel up to the training spot. Castiel’s eyes fell to Dean as they walked. Castiel couldn’t help but remember the feel of Dean in that lake. The feeling of Dean against him. Castiel heard what sounded like thumping of something heavy falling behind him. Castiel paused seeing Sam and Gabriel continuing to walk behind him. 

“Did you guys hear that?” Castiel asked. 

“Hear what?” Sam asked as he paused. Castiel glanced around looking for the sound of the noise but there was nothing. 

“Nothing.” Castiel paused when he turned to continue to walk. There was another heavy drop. Castiel turned again, this time not seeing Gabriel and Sam. “...Dean?” Castiel turned when he noticed Dean was gone. “Dean?!” Castiel turned to find himself...no longer in the jungle.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Home**

  
  
  


Castiel stared down at the busy street, he paused seeing he was in the farmer’s market right outside his flat. Castiel watched a mother and daughter walk past them as he took in the stands. He...was home?

Castiel walked through the farmer’s market watching the people taking in the stalls. This was impossible, he couldn’t have-...

Castiel pushed through the market heading to the front door of his apartment, walking up the flights of stairs till he got to his third-floor apartment. Castiel took in the empty apartment full of light from the sun. Castiel walked over to his open patio window which had a nice breeze coming in. Castiel closed it and took in the leaves that had come in from it.

He was home.

Castiel smiled happily falling into bed he squealed at the happiness of his soft sheets. 

He was home.

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The days went back to normal, It was like Castiel never left. Hell, apart of him thought it was a horrible dream. Castiel went back to school, then back to his part-time job at the coffee house. 

“One black coffee,” Castiel called into the coffee house, it was close to the end of shift. It was almost nine o’clock at night, and it was slow. Castiel wiped his forehead as he went back to make another coffee. The bell on the coffee house door chimed. “Hi, welcome to-...” Castiel seemed taken back by the leather jacket man in front of him. He had a backpack over his shoulder and wearing what looked like work boots. He was surprised though about how beautiful his eyes were. Though what bothered him most...was how much this man looked familiar to him. “I’m sorry, do we know each other.”

“I don’t think so. I usually am not on this side of town.” The man admitted with a soft chuckle. 

“Sorry, you just...look so familiar,” Castiel stated taken back. 

“I just got the face.” The man chuckled. 

“Right...um, did you want anything to drink?” Castiel asked. The man looked up at the menu squinting when he thought. 

“What’s good?” The man asked. 

“They like our smores?” Castiel offered.

“Why don’t you surprise me.” The man asked as Castiel smiled before grabbing a cup and writing on it. 

“Name?” Castiel asked.

“Dean. Dean Winchester.” The man offered his name as Castiel smiled. 

“Dean’s a cute name.” Castiel flirted. 

“I heard Winchesters even better, I heard it’s up for grabs,” Dean smirked. “But only if our dates go well.” 

“Smooth. Mr. Winchester.” Castiel clicked the pen eyeing him. 

“Is that a yes?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled at him.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean pressed Castiel into the wall of Castiel’s apartment, Dean pulling Castiel’s shirt off his chest as they made out in Castiel’s hallway. Castiel happily let him pull the fabric away kissing him with care. Castiel’s hands moved to pull Castiel free of his shirt. Castiel pulled him back towards the bedroom, knocking a couple of frames over in the hall in their desperateness of getting naked. Castiel pulled him into the bedroom, forcing Dean’s pants free before he kneeled to pull them down. Dean cupped his face as Castiel smiled up at him. Pulling Dean from his underwear freeing him from the last of their clothes. 

Castiel slid his mouth onto Dean’s cock moving it slowly and easily, Dean moaned gripping Castiel’s hair before he slowly rocked his hips into his mouth. Castiel took it easy taking his time before Dean pulled him back up into a kiss. They fell onto the bed as Dean slid into the area Castiel’s open legs. Dean panted moving between, Castiel’s legs. Castiel shivered feeling Dean’s tongue against his cock. Taking it easy, taking his time. Every little lick sent Castiel over the edge. When Castiel was close to cumming, Dean moved his mouth away. Castiel met with Dean’s lips again as Dean pressed into Castiel. Castiel gasped in pleasure, rolling and moving his hips with Dean’s. The sex was hard and desperate. Castiel curled his toes in pleasure, digging his nails into Dean’s back. Castiel panted and gasping loudly in his bed as he got close. 

“I-I’m cumming.” Castiel gasped. Dean held onto him pressing back into a deep kiss, before a couple more thrusts and they came roughly in unison. Castiel continued to kiss and hold Dean after their high. Slowly slowing into soft and easy kisses, before Dean pulled back laying on Castiel’s side. “Fuck, you made me cum hard.” 

“You’re welcome.” Dean chuckled as Castiel rolled his eyes slapping him playfully. “Thanks for the coffee by the way.” 

“You’re welcome.” Castiel smiled. Castiel groaning as he forced himself up out of the bed. “Want anything to drink?”

“Anything is fine,” Dean stated as Castiel returned with two beers. Dean took a beer happy for the drink as Castiel laid down next to him drinking his own. Dean held the naked man in his arms as they just talked.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years later**

  
  
  
  


“Dean,” Castiel called in the middle of his studies, the kitchen smelled of delicious food. 

“Foods almost done,” Dean commented from the kitchen. 

“I can’t make heads and tails of this.” Castiel breathed giving up. “Like at all.”

“It’s because you have been studying forever,” Dean stated. “Come on, let’s eat.” Castiel sighed with care and got up moving to the kitchen. Dean handed him a beer which Castiel spoke. 

“I don’t know. I just feel something...is wrong?” Castiel stated. “Literally feels like nothing makes sense. This book, this life.”

“I think you’re overthinking this, love.” Dean kissed his forehead with care as Castiel sighed.

“Maybe,” Castiel stated when he paused noticing a ring on his fingers. “...What’s this?” 

“Your wedding ring?” Dean asked as Castiel paused. 

“When did we get married?” Castiel paused taken back. 

“A bit ago.” Dean chuckled. “It was a small ceremony in the country, It was great, Our parents were there.”

“Our parents?” Castiel paused confused. “I-I don’t have parents.” 

“Yes, yes you do,” Dean commented confused walking to him he placed food in front of Castiel. 

“No, I don’t,” Castiel stated upset standing. 

“Then who walked you down the aisle?” Dean stated grabbing a wedding album he offered it to Castiel who paused. Looking at the album, he went through the photos. Photos he had no memories of photos that started to blur and distort the farther he got through them. Dean was talking but it was muffled. This...This wasn’t right, this wasn’t real.

“This isn’t real.” Castiel got up moving away from Dean his eyes glowing pink as he covered his ears. “I don’t have human parents, I am not married to you. This...This is too perfect. It’s not real.” 

“...Why can’t it be?” Dean’s voice broke as Castiel glanced up at that. Dean was in tears looking at him. “I love you.”

“Don’t.” Castiel choked feeling tears in his eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about anything Castiel. In here, I can’t leave you.” Dean breathed cupping his face. “In here, whatever you want, you can have. Parents. A man who loves you. Happiness. All of this is yours.”

“What’s the catch? I die?” Castiel sniffed. “You’re one of the heirs.” Dean blinked solemnly with care clearing his throat. 

“I am the child of Hypnos, the god of sleep. And yes, the catch is you will die.” Dean stated calmly as his vision of him faded and another person stood in his place. “My name is Balthazar. I want to bring you to peace.”

“Peace by killing me?” Castiel snapped. 

“In reality, you will slowly die outside. Without water and food. But you will live out as many lifetimes as you want here. You won’t even notice.” Balthazar reassured with care. “With Dean, here. Living your best life.”

“While my friends and I die?!” Castiel choked his eyes glowing pink. “You think I would be _okay_ with that?!”

“Would you rather you and your friends die horribly? When I can give you your lives back?” Balthazar asked. “The Dean in here is just as real as the Dean out there.” 

“No, he isn’t.” Castiel choked looking away. 

“I watched a woman get her eyes gouged out,” Balthazar stated disgustedly. “I am trying to spare you from that. Don’t you wish to die in peace? In your sleep?”

“Yes, _naturally_.” Castiel snapped. “When I’m old!”

“And lonely?” Balthazar stated. “I can tell how you are Castiel. You refuse to open your heart to people. You are cold and cruel because you want them to stay away because you don’t trust anyone.”

“Stop.” Castiel snapped. 

“It’s true, Castiel,” Balthazar stated. “I won’t lie to you. I can tell you now that Dean’s happy in his head. I gave him everything he ever wanted.”

“...And what is that?” Castiel asked as Balthazar shrugged.

“...You.” Balthazar admitted. “That poor loving fool to love someone with a fear of commitment.” 

“Stop.” Castiel snapped turning away.

“Dean is happy right now with a real you. With a version of you he deserves.” Balthazar stated coldly. “And you think he deserves less than that? Less than someone who isn’t afraid of ‘I love yous’?” 

“Stop. This isn’t real.” Castiel snapped. “Dean deserves real.”

“Really? So _you?_ ” Balthazar scoffed coldly. “With you? Someone who could never love him.”

“Stop.” Castiel snapped again touching the counter. 

“Wow, you would think with all the love and care he gives you, you will give a shit about him for a moment,” Balthazar stated.

“I do care!” Castiel hit the table with his fist.

“Please, you don’t care about anyone but yourself.” Balthazar snapped. “Which is why Dean always suffers. He tries so hard for you. To make you happy and to make sure you are well. But you can’t get your head out of your ass to see Dean needs that too.”

“I know-” Castiel choked upset.

“No, you don’t! Because all you see is _your_ pain!” Balthazar hissed. “No one else!”

“That’s not true-!” Castiel choked.

“That’s why you chose to _forget_ Dean.” Balthazar snapped. “Because you couldn’t handle it. You couldn’t handle a second of believing someone didn’t care about that wall around your heart and loved you anyway.”

“STOP.” Castiel hissed.

“ADMIT IT, DEAN WOULD BE BETTER OFF IN THAT DREAM THAN WITH YOU!” Balthazar screamed grabbing Castiel, but when Castiel turned Balthazar was stabbed in the heart by Castiel. Balthazar choked out in pain as he held the blade in his chest. Castiel shook holding the blade deep in balthazar’s chest. 

“You’re wrong…because I do love him...even...if I’m not strong enough to say it yet.” Castiel swallowed. Balthazar fell to his knees as Castiel watched the dream around him warp. Castiel shot awake on the floor seeing balthazar’s dead body beside him. Blood pouring from his chest as the others in the party sat up, holding their heads confused. 

“Cas?” Dean breathed as Castiel moved to him choking out a sob he pulled him into a tight hug holding him tightly. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Sam and Gabriel slowly coming to, as Castiel held Dean tightly whispering how he was sorry for all the pain he caused him. Dean didn’t understand Castiel’s tears but held him close. 

“It’s okay...I’m here.” Dean breathed with each choking sob from Castiel. Just holding him close while they composed from the dreams.


	6. Incentive

Gabriel watched Dean tending to Castiel. Castiel just held Dean unable to let him go. Sam’s touch made him turn away to look at Sam. Sam ushered him to come with him letting Castiel have his breakdown in peace. 

“He’s not doing okay,” Gabriel commented. 

“Balthazar’s dreams...they truly gave everyone what they wanted.” Sam sighed as they walked through the jungle. “Castiel just needs a moment to absorb it all.”

“What...did Balthazar give you?” Gabriel asked. 

“Um…” Sam chuckled ruffling his hair. 

“I-I’m sorry, was it too personal to ask?” Gabriel questioned. Sam hesitantly nodded. 

“Kind of,” Sam stated as they walked to a lake. It was chilly out but Sam didn’t mind it at all. Sam took off his shoes and touched the water with his foot. “I’ll answer if you tell me what he gave you.” Gabriel swallowed opening and closing his mouth. “A little personal?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel admitted as Sam nodded. “It was.” Gabriel breathed remembering the kisses Sam and him had shared in his Dream. How he felt Sam hold him close. He could still feel the breath against his lips. 

“Come.” Sam held out his hand. “Come sit by the water with me.” Gabriel took off his shoes and moved to take his hand. He moved to take a seat next to him. Letting his feet dip into the water. 

“It’s cold,” Gabriel admitted.

“A little cold never hurt anyone,” Sam admitted as Sam relaxed his stance just kicking his feet lightly in the water. 

“Do...you think I had a chance to win?” Gabriel stated. “Against Dean and Castiel? You...saw how powerful he is.” 

“So are you,” Sam stated. “Do...you want to know my dream given to me by Balthazar?”

“Yes.” Gabriel breathed.

“I dreamed you won,” Sam admitted honestly. “I saw you standing up there with your fathers and were crowned ruler of Olympus.” 

“I was the winner? That’s what you so desire?” Gabriel breathed as Sam nodded. “Do you think it was Dean’s too? With Castiel the winner?”

“No.” Sam shook his head. “Because if Castiel were to win...Dean will never see him again.”

“What?” Gabriel asked. 

“I mean, in passing, sure,” Sam stated. “But Dean’s duties are to the underworld. Dean is not meant for Olympus, only for special occasions like a wedding or a child of a god being born.”

“So if...Castiel and Dean won?” Gabriel asked.

“They would be star-crossed lovers,” Sam commented reaching down touching the water.

“...And if I won?” Gabriel asked as Sam paused. 

“Are you asking if I can remain by your side?” Sam asked as Gabriel blushed to nod.

“Yes.” Gabriel breathed. 

“I can stay by your side in Olympus,” Sam stated cupping Gabriel’s face who sucked in air. “Until you find someone worthy to be your queen of Olympus.” 

“Queen?” Gabriel breathed.

“Or a king.” Sam shrugged. “You will find someone worthy of you. To bare your children, to create more gods, to make and keep the world as we see it.” 

“I can choose who I marry?” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded.

“Anyone your heart desires,” Sam stated. “You can even choose a lover or have many but...you can have only one to be your queen or king.”

“What...What if the one someone I don’t know if I can have?” Gabriel asked as Sam eyed his face.

“Already have someone in mind?” Sam breathed. 

“Yes,” Gabriel spoke eyeing his face with shaky breaths. 

“My mother is going to be so pissed at me for not remaining pure on my lips,” Sam stated before Gabriel could speak Sam pressed his lips to Gabriel’s in an almost desperate touch. Gabriel breathed in a moan just kissing him. Slowly kissing and holding him before he pulled out. Sam was more blushed that Gabriel was. “I-I can never have sex with you.”

“I’m okay with that,” Gabriel admitted. “I don’t so much like the idea of sex.” 

“You’d be okay with just making out with me?” Sam breathed as Gabriel nodded happily. 

“I just dreamed of Netflix, snacks and kissing you.” Gabriel laughed so happily. Sam felt his eyes water, Gabriel laughed cupping his face this time to kiss him. Sam kissed him back so content before Sam pulled back. 

“...Gabriel, we need to start practicing. You need to harness your powers.” Sam breathed. “You haven’t won any fights yet.” 

“I-I will work hard, so what I can do?” Gabriel breathed.

“I think we need to find an heir,” Sam stated. “Castiel’s powers only surfaced in real danger.” 

“W-What if I can’t-” Gabriel breathed. 

“I won’t let you fail.” Sam pulled him back into a loving kiss, Gabriel kissed him back. 

“I trust you.” Gabriel breathed as Sam nodded before he got him up and they walked back to camp.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You want me to what?” Dean asked crossing his arms, Castiel fast asleep on the bed. 

“I want you to locate the weakest heir we can fight,” Sam begged. “I need Gabriel to have a chance.”

“This is suicide, you said yourself,” Dean stated. “The last six are strong.” 

“I know I-” Sam tired but Dean shook his head. 

“It’s suicide,” Dean stated. “We need to work as a team or not at all.” 

“Till the end right? When Castiel kills Gabriel unfairly.” Sam’s words made Dean pause, he turned. 

“Castiel would never-” Dean spoke.

“He will not have a choice. Please, Dean. I’m trying to give him a shot.” Sam begged as Dean sighed giving a glance to Castiel before he nodded. Dean got onto the ground sitting, crossing his legs as he breathed. The room grew cold as Dean opened his eyes, his ice eyes glowed as he felt the hand of death touching each person. Dean blinked his eyes as his eyes returned to normal.

“The weakest god is a mile south.” Dean got up off the ground. “Janus’ daughter Claire and her guardian Kaia, daughter of Hecate. They have no blood on their hands, just like Gabriel. I feel they have not taken life, you will have a chance.”

“Thank you.” Sam moved kissing Dean’s forehead as he turned to take care of Castiel but paused. 

“Good luck, Sam. I hope...this isn’t the end.” Dean spoke as Sam nodded walking away leaving Dean to tend to Castiel.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire sat by the fire, working the wood in on. Kaia messing with the salad she was making watching Claire tending to the fire. 

“It sure is cold,” Claire commented. 

“It sure is,” Kaia commented offering her the greens they had harvested. Claire smiled at her taking it. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want some little chontacuro?” Kaia mentioned as Claire eyed her grossed out. Kaia held up a large fat worm she found in the jungle. Claire shook her head no watching Kaia eat the bug raw and alive. Claire made a face as Kaia moved to stick the next on a twig to cook. Claire almost vomited seeing it move. “It’s delicious, here, try this one once the fire-cooked it. But it’s better raw. I just eat them tail first so they don’t bite you.”

“I’ll pass.” Claire made a face.

“I don’t know how you can be a vegan, I would die without meat,” Kaia commented with a chuckle as Claire stuck her tongue out at her. 

“I wouldn’t call a bug, meat.” Claire laughed as Kaia beamed. 

“I wouldn’t call a bug, life.” Kaia retorted. 

“Bugs have feelings too,” Claire commented.

“So did that moth, you murdered.” Kaia beamed. 

“It came out at me, it’s self-defense. It was going to eat my face!” Claire stated. 

“You blunged it to death.” Kaia blinked in memory. 

“It was the size of my face!” Claire laughed.

“Wouldn’t that mean it had more life then this bug?” Kaia asked taking the bug from the heat.

“I thought it would eat me!” Claire chuckled. 

“Nope, it was just a human-size moth.” Kaia laughed. “You murderer.” 

“Okay, Okay. Maybe I am a murderer.” Claire snorted waving it off. 

“Come on, it’s an experience. One bite.” Kaia begged as Claire shook her head no. “Okay, more for me-” Kaia paused when an arrow shot out at her. It slammed into her bug she was about to eat and smashed it into the tree. “Claire.” 

Claire moved to her in fear as Kaia raised her hand blowing on it as light like stars moved in front of them as Sam and Gabriel came out of the woods.

“Stay back or they will explode,” Kaia stated protectively, Claire hidden behind her back as Gabriel took in the young girls. Sam raised his bow but Gabriel stopped him.

“How old are you?” Gabriel choked out upset.

“She’s sixteen,” Kaia commented. “She’s the youngest heir.” 

“You’re not even an adult yet.” Gabriel breathed upset.

“Gabriel, stop. You know what we must do.” Sam stated.

“No, I won’t kill a child.” Gabriel glanced up as Kaia and Claire glanced at them. “It’s okay, we won’t hurt you.” Gabriel moved closer as Claire whispered Kaia to take down the defenses. Claire moved out from behind Kaia taking her hand shaking it. 

“I’m Claire,” Claire spoke. “This is Kaia.”

“I’m Gabriel,” Gabriel stated. “This is Sam.” 

“Artemis child.” Kaia eyed him. “Good to finally meet you, and not be killed.” 

“You can thank Gabriel for that. I was going to do what needed to be done.” Sam stated coldly but Gabriel elbowed him. 

“Ignore him,” Gabriel stated. “...Zeus allowed a child to be in the games?” 

“Her dad’s trying to get her out of this game,” Kaia stated. “All the heirs were supposed to be over twenty one when they joined.”

“However, my dad cheated,” Claire explained. “He carried me for five years in his belly and birthed me in secret, trying to spare me from the games by making me too young to participate.”

“Zeus found out and took her away from him anyways,” Kaia stated. “Her dad came to me before the match and told me to keep her out of harm’s way till he can speak with Zeus.” 

“Zeus won’t let her go,” Sam stated. “He would want her dead with the others. This is the game. He makes the rules.”

“She hasn’t even had her first kiss yet.” Kaia snapped. “She hasn’t been to a school dance-”

“Kaia, drop it.” Claire held herself. 

“It’s not fair, and I will die to protect her,” Kaia stated. 

“...We won’t hurt you and we will take you guys to her camp to keep you guys safe.” Gabriel took her hand. Claire smiled moving to hold him in a hug. 

“Thank you, big brother.” Claire breathed as Gabriel swallowed guilt he could even come here to think he could kill her. This...little girl. His little sister.

“Then how about an incentive?” A female voice made them turn seeing Abaddon sitting on a dead stump. “I’ll unlock all those secret powers for the first person who kills the others. Making you have a better shot of winning this game.” 

“Who are you?” Claire asked but Kaia kept her back.

“Hera,” Kaia stated protectively holding Claire back. 

“Come on...does no one want to take me up on my generous offer?” Abaddon asked amused. 

“You shouldn’t be here, Hera.” Sam snapped as Abaddon eyed him unamused.

“I can be where I like,” Abaddon stated simply before smiling at them innocently. “Come on, will no one take the offer I am so generously giving.”

“There’s always a catch.” Sam hissed.

“Catch or not, I won’t kill her. I won’t kill, Claire.” Gabriel snapped as Kaia and Claire looked at him. 

“And I won’t kill Gabriel,” Claire started taking his hand. Gabriel turned to Claire taking in her smile. 

“How cute.” Abaddon sneered in disgust. “But I _wasn’t_ talking to you.”

“Then who-?” Kaia asked but the sound of Claire choking made Kaia turn seeing Claire holding her throat, blood spilling from a slit ear to ear as a person stood behind her coldly. Claire felt tears down her face as she fell to her knees grabbing at her throat. “CLAIRE!” 

Kaia kneeled to her just as the dark figure moved to grab Gabriel. Sam grabbed him away just as the man stabbed, hitting Sam instead of Gabriel. Sam growled in pain as Gabriel was shoved away. The man pulled back to stab him again but Sam blocked the blow holding the knife away from their bodies. Sam was tackled off of the man by the man’s guardian.

“Anna.” Sam choked trying to stop the guardian from stabbing him in the eye with her sharp feathered wings. “Daughter of Iris.”

“Sam, Child of Artemis.” Anna beamed innocently as she opened her mouth choking out the water of Styx pouring onto Sam’s face in an attempt to drown him. Gabriel backed up as the man who stood before him covered head to toe in black camouflage. 

“Gabriel, Child of a drunk Dionysus, verses Gordon, child of the god of pain Phobos.” Abaddon laughed cruelly. “Go!” Gabriel backed up from Gordon who ran towards him with his blade. Gabriel raised his hands as foliage fell covering Gordon, who angrily cut and ripped at the vines before Gabriel ran into the jungle.

Gabriel ran before he was kicked hard to the ground by someone jumping from the trees, Gabriel slammed his head against a rock hard, Holding his head, the world spun. Gordon walked towards his face forcing him up into his knees. Gordon held the blade moving it towards Gabriel when he stabbed forward...and Gabriel was gone. Gordon paused noticing his hands were empty, Gordon screamed in anger. 

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” Gordon screamed, but Gabriel...hadn’t moved. Gordon...couldn’t see him. Gabriel’s eyes were glowing green as Gordon heard the sound of people in the woods. Laughter and children’s voices singing. “WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD?!”

“ _But I don’t want to go mad, said Alice_.” Claire’s voice whispered in song in the woods surrounding them but it wasn’t her. Gabriel could feel it. This...was his doing. 

“SHUT UP! I KILLED YOU!” Gordon screamed. “COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME GABRIEL!” 

“ _Oh, but you can’t help that, said the cat_.” Claire’s voice whispered as Gordon followed her voice into the woods. Gordon slicing at what he thought was Claire, moving shadows and sounds of sticks cracking.

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” Gordon screamed as Gabriel slowly floated after him as though in a dream, his feet dragging on the ground as he floated in a tunnel vision behind him a good distance away.

“ _We’re all mad here.”_ Claire’s voice continued in a hoarse whisper. “ _I’m mad, you’re mad.”_

“COME OUT AND FIGHT,” Gordon screamed slicing at the shadows around him as a little shadow girl ran by laughing. 

“ _How do you know I’m mad? Asked Alice.”_ Claire’s voice continued as he followed her voice towards the deep jungle.

“STOP IT!” Gordon screamed.

“ _You must be, said the cat.”_ Claire’s voice continued. _“_ ** _Or_** ** _YoU_** ** _WoUlDn’T_** **_HaVe_** ** _CoMe!”_**

Her voice grew into a demonic growl as Gordon yelped in fear breaking through the forest and almost falling off the side of a cliff. The winds and ocean below storming with all the hells fury. Gordon was able to balance himself but only for a moment as he turned to get away from the edge. Gabriel angrily shoved him back over the cliff. Gordon’s scream stopped suddenly when he hit the side of the cliff with a heavy thud. His body lifeless from the long fall as the ocean swallowed him up leaving only a bloodstain on the rocks. 

Gabriel turned quickly going back to the forest to the camp spot where Anna no longer fought Sam, sitting silently. Sam was coughing and gagging from the almost drowning trying to catch his breath. Gabriel’s eyes weren’t focused on him...but Claire. Gabriel dropped to his knees beside Claire as Kaia held her crying loudly at Claire’s lifeless body. Her blue eyes looking up to the storm as the rain started to fall. Claire...was gone.

“I’m...so sorry, Claire.” Gabriel breathed taking her pale lifeless hand in his.

“It’s not your fault,” Kaia whispered. “It was her. Abaddon.” Kaia sniffed in tears. “She killed her. For _fun._..I shall kill her and her heir.” 

“You know the rules.” A voice made them turn to see Hermes standing there, obvious in his suit with the wings on his feet. “I must take you back home, and take Claire’s soul to the underworld.”

“Uncle Bobby, please.” Kaia choked moving to Hermes. “Please, let me take revenge!” 

“I’m sorry, little one.” Bobby breathed pulling her into a hug which Kaia cried. “You must return home to your mother, Jody. She is worried sick.” Kaia just continued to cry when a wind sound made them turn. 

“Claire! I got a pardon! Cla-...” A man in a messy suit paused seeing his daughter's lifeless body. He sunk to his knees sobbing as he moved to scoop her up into his arms. “No. No. No.” 

“I’m sorry, John.” Kaia breathed moving to him touching his arm as He rocked the lifeless Claire on his chest. “I’m sorry, I-I tried.” He took Kaia pulling her close with a sad kiss to her forehead like she was his child. 

“It’s not your fault.” John breathed moving to press a kiss to Claire’s forehead before his eyes trailed to Bobby. “I...I got a pardon.” 

“For the games…” Bobby breathed. “Not death.”

“Please...Let her soul return to me. Let me give her life once again.” John stated. “I-I’ll take her back into me, and carry her all over again like she never was here in the first place.” 

“John, please don’t ask this of me,” Bobby stated.

“Brother, please! What’s one soul?!” John snapped. “PLEASE!” Bobby breathed sadly looking at Claire. “Let this one go.”

“...She can’t be Zeus’ heir.” Bobby stated not believing he was waving on his duties. “Zeus must never find out.”

“I-I’ll recreate her with only all of me.” John breathed cupping Claire’s face. “Like it should have been all along. Away from all this.” John held his daughter cradling her close. “My little baby girl…”

“...Okay.” Bobby spoke as John sniffed looking up. “What’s one soul, right?” John choked out a sob, breathing in relief pulling her close to his body. Claire’s body started to fade into gold as John took the light into himself until there was nothing left. John stood so happy as he placed a hand over his belly proud and happy once again like a proud parent. 

“Thank you.” John breathed turning to leave but Kaia spoke.

“Will...I ever see her again?” Kaia asked. 

“Yes, of course. After all, you are promised to each other.” John stated as Kaia blinked in surprise as John smiled disappearing into the same gold specs he came in with. Kaia smiled wiping her tears before she turned to Gabriel moving to take his hand. 

“...Thank you.” Kaia whispered. “For all your help.” 

“I promise, Kaia. We will get revenge on Abaddon for you.” Gabriel squeezed her hand feeling Kaia had passed him something as she let go.

“Good luck,” Kaia stated as she moved to Bobby who stood by Anna as well. Bobby, Anna, and Kaia disappeared with the sound of wings. 

“Gabriel, are you okay?” Sam moved to hold him as Gabriel looked at his palm. 

“Kaia gave me this,” Gabriel stated holding out a golden piece of something, it had an intricate design on it. “Do you know what this is?”

“No, but it’s powerful,” Sam stated. “I can feel it from here.” Sam touched it only to repel it away. “Ouch, it shocked me-...Oh,” Sam spoke in surprise looking down at the piece in Gabriel’s hand. 

“What?” Gabriel asked. 

“T-That’s a part of Zeus’ lightning bolt,” Sam stated. “An official piece. How did she have it?” 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel stated. 

“H...He has a gold pendant with a golden lightning bolt he plucked from the skies. It was broken during the fights with Chronos.” Sam stated. “A piece was lost a long time ago.”

“So this...is mega-powerful,” Gabriel stated. 

“Yeah. Mega.” Sam stated as Gabriel spoke. 

“W-We need to tell Dean and Cas-” Gabriel was stopped by Sam.

“Let’s just...keep it our little secret for now,” Sam stated as he grabbed Kaia’s dinner and started to eat. “Let’s get back.” Gabriel nodded as he followed after him cradling the piece close. 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Spoon full of sugar

Castiel shot awake to move to the edge of the cave before he vomited over the cliffside, he kneeled against the wall holding it for support as Dean’s hand wrapped around him keeping him steady.

“Are you okay?” Dean breathed worried as Castiel weakly nodded before he vomited again off the edge. “Not okay, Okay.” Dean lifted him away from the storm as the winds howled around them. “This storm is pretty bad.”

“I don’t feel so good,” Castiel whispered against Dean. Dean raised his hand covering the cave in thick vines closing the entrance off from the elements. Dean laid Castiel down by the fire as he softly pets his hair. 

“You don’t look so good. Still feel like vomiting?” Dean stated as Castiel shrugged. “Can you eat?” 

“No, I’ll vomit.” Castiel turned to nuzzle into him as Dean sighed petting his hair. “...Dean, I’m sorry...about everything.” 

“It’s okay. Please, Stop apologizing. It’s weird.” Dean stated as he offered Castiel some water. 

“I’ll vomit.” Castiel turned away just the idea of water made him vomit into the flames, the flames sizzled at the throw up being introduced to the heat. Dean held him close, pulling him onto his lap as Castiel whimpered. 

“You need to drink, you are still human.” Dean cursed. “When was the last time you drank water?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel breathed weakly, Dean laid Castiel down on the bed. 

“Damn it.” Dean moved to the middle of the room, he grabbed a knife slicing his wrist. Blood poured from the wound as Dean drew symbols onto the ground. When he was finished, he placed his hand in the middle summoning. A light glowed from the symbols as a woman appeared in the light. Her form nothing but light as she opened her eyes. A beautiful blonde woman who looked only in her at most mid-twenties stared at him wearing a beautiful black robe like his father and a black crown. 

“Dean.” The woman spoke as Dean moved in relief to hug her. 

“Mom.” Dean sucked in air as Persephone held her son tightly. 

“My dear, why have you called me here? You know what will happen if Zeus is to find out.” Mary whispered pulling back. “Are you alright?”

“It’s Cas.” Dean breathed turning to look at him. “He can’t eat or drink, he vomits at the thought.”

“I can’t help him.” Mary breathed with worry. “Everything’s part of the game.”

“Please, mom. I called you because I know you do not fear Zeus.” Dean stated as Mary sighed looking down. “T-This might just be a cold. It might not be part of the game.”

“If the monsters, elements, heirs or Guardians of this world caused it. I can not help.” Mary stated moving to Castiel she placed a glowing hand onto his head touching it, her eyes glowed red of the most beautiful rose. Reading Castiel of his sickness, seeing only what was wrong. Mary pulled her hand back looking down at Castiel in surprise. “Oh, poor little ones.” Mary stood up straight. 

“W-What is it?” Dean stated. 

“I have a list of ingredients that I need, will you go and fetch them?” Mary asked as Dean nodded. Mary’s hand glowed as she offered him a list. Dean took them and took off without saying another word as Mary looked down at the poor demi-god. 

“You’re Mary.” Castiel’s voice breathed as Mary kneeled to him touching his head. “Persephone...Dean’s mother.”

“Yes, I am.” Persephone smiled with care lovingly soothing his head with her warm touch.

“Your hands are warmer than Dean’s.” Castiel breathed leaning into them. 

“He, unfortunately, takes after his dad.” Mary laughed. “Cain’s hands are always so cold.”

“It feels good when you have a fever,” Castiel whispered. 

“Not so much when you are freezing.” Mary chuckled, they laughed softly together as Castiel eyed her.

“Am I dying?” Castiel breathed as Mary shook her head. 

“No, my love, but...you wish you were,” Mary whispered. 

“What is causing my illness?” Castiel swallowed looking up at her. “What is making me so ill?”

“...Do you know the story of how I met Cain?” Mary asked tucking him in. “The real story, not the kidnapping yada yada.” 

“No.” Castiel swallowed. “I don’t.”

“Well, I was just about your age,” Mary confessed. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mary!” The nymphs called in panic for the young adult, screaming and calling her name as Mary ignored them lazily sitting on a branch high up in the tree, her foot lazily swinging as she listened to a mini disc player her ear. Ignoring the world through the once source of music her father had offered her in his attempts to be the  _ cool  _ dad. Demeter, her mom Deanna hated all the cool earth things her father would bring in his once every blue moon visit. However, she did convince Hermes to bring her some batteries every other week to help her cope with her music addiction. 

Mary sat up and sighed once she realized the mini disc had knocked the mini disc player from her hand at her hardcore rocking to Nsync, Mary glanced down when a loud groan made her gasp. 

“Oh, holy smokes.” Mary gasped as she climbed down from the tree to see a man cradling his injured head. “Dude, are you okay?!” 

“Ouch, what hit me?” The man groaned as his horse snorted in amusement. “Quiet you.” 

“I-I’m sorry, normally there isn’t...anyone here but me…” Mary paused seeing the man’s piercing eyes. He was...beautiful if a word ever fit anyone.

“I was taking the backroads home and wanted to stop to rest my horse. I figured a tree by a lake would be a good resting place.” The man sighed as Mary noticed his bump. “I-Is it bad?”

“Uhhh.” Mary tilted her head in an attempt to not worry him. “It’s….not that bad.”

  
  


“You’re a bad liar.” The man waved his finger in her face before checking the wound in the lake. “You got me good. That’s a lump.”

“That’s like a small  _ tiny _ little thing.” Mary lied still tilting her head, as he pouted.

“My crown will be tilted for weeks.” The man whined as Mary chuckled. “Could you imagine a king with a tilted crown with a unicorn head popping out of his forehead.”

“Couldn’t imagine you as a king at all,” Mary admitted as the man held his heart groaning making her laugh.

“Beautiful lady, how can you damage me so, first my body and now my ego.” The man whined as Mary laughed some more.

“Okay, sure, then what are you the king  _ of?” _ Mary eyed him circling him.

“Do you not fear me and my black horse? We are symbols of fear! We are-” The man paused when his horse made cute noises in response to the woman petting him. “ Nyctaeus! We are fear! Stop becoming butter to a maiden!” The horse blew air at him and nuzzled into Persephone’s hand. Persephone laughed nuzzling into the horse. 

“Right, fear, continue?” Mary asked mockingly. 

“Right, we are fear. Um...where was I? Ah! Yes! We are the end of death. We are Hades, lord of the underworld!” The man boomed his voice as Mary looked unimpressed. “...But I go by Cain.”

“Underworld? What’s that? Sounds lame.” Persephone commented petting the horse.

“You...don’t know what the underworld is, nymph?” Cain asked as Persephone scoffed.

“I’m not a nymph, I’m a goddess. I’m Mary, Goddess Persephone?” Mary scoffed giving him a look. “You make me believe you less now.”

“Persephone?” Cain seemed taken back. “...I vaguely heard that name before. Wait, You’re...Deanna’s daughter?”

“Yeah?” Mary commented as the man chuckled loudly opening his arms wide and shouting.

“I’m your uncle!” Cain laughed as Mary made a disgusted face shaking her head no.

“Don’t say that, you’ll ruin it,” Mary stated grossed out as Cain paused in thought.

“Ruin what?” Cain asked confused. 

“Well, you’re like the first guy I have ever seen in my life, and you’re hot,” Mary stated matter of fact. “And, well. I’d very much like to do the kissing.” 

“The kissing-?” Cain commented as Mary moved to him pressing her lips to his. It was awkward on both sides at first, Mary not sure how to kiss, and Cain in the process of flailing his arms around. Soon they found their rhythm, their kisses grew intense as Mary happily shoved Cain to the ground. Cain feeling her loose robes against his, he helped her out of it. Though Mary didn’t experience it personally, Mary did hear the gossip and the rumors of Sex and the things couples do. Mary found herself happy to do them all with Cain.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many months later**

  
  
  
  
  


Mary breathed in sickly as Cain held her in the tall grass, their bodies naked against each other as they met every day they could in their secret spot. Their spot. 

“I’m going to be sick.” Mary moved away from the warmth of his body to vomit into the lake. Cain sat up with worry, moving to touch her skin. 

“You don’t feel sick.” Cain touched her face and neck as Mary said nothing staring at her reflection. 

“...Did...Did you ever really mean it?” Mary turned to him. “When you said you would take me away from here?”

“Of course.” Cain breathed kissing her shoulder blade. “I always meant it, but you always refused so I didn’t want to push it.”

“Because I know, If I go...I’ll miss my mom.” Mary sniffed as she pulled her knees to her chest and started to sob. 

“Hey, hey. You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. You can stay right here and I’ll come every day like normal to see you, Mary.” Cain breathed kissing her shoulder blade and rubbing her back. 

“I-I can’t...keep this up anymore.” Mary sobbed. “I can’t risk her finding out. I can’t risk her...wrath against you...or…” Mary went back to weeping. Cain was unsure how to comfort her when she turned to hug him sobbing holding onto him tightly. “Please, you can’t leave me again, she’s sure to notice next time.” 

“Notice what?” Cain breathed as Mary just continued to sob. “Mary, my sweet Mary, why are you crying? What can I do to stop your tears? I can’t help you if you won’t tell me…”

“...Please don’t be mad.” Mary whispered as Cain cupped her face kissing her. 

“I won’t be mad, please, my love. Tell me what makes you cry like waterfalls?” Cain kissed her tears as Mary sniffed saying nothing but taking his hand from her face and placing it on her belly holding it in place. Cain was confused but it dawned on him quickly his surprised eyes looking at Mary’s. “Mary, are you sure?”

“I missed my cycles,” Mary whispered. “My love I have not bled in two months.” Mary breathed as he pulled her into a tight hug. “I carry our child.” 

“Say it again.” Cain choked out in sobs.

“I carry our son.” Mary sniffed. “I can feel it. A little boy. Your heir.” Cain just pulled her close holding her tightly as Cain helped her up quickly in fear of his sister’s wrath he helped her dressed and helped her onto Nyctaeus. Quickly taking her to the underworld with him where he knew she would be safe.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Everything else is sort of the same, My mother got pissed, caused the harsh winter. Daddy got pissed, forced me to return. But the only difference was...it wasn’t pomegranates that helped me stay in the underworld with Hades....” Mary breathed so happily. “But my little pomegranate.” She kissed Castiel’s hand with care. “With the birth of Dean, I was able to see my mother and live with Hades. Taking him back and forth through the worlds until he was old enough to be with you.”

“Why...are you telling me this?” Castiel breathed weakly. 

“Because, my sweet love.” Mary kissed his hand before she placed it to his stomach.

“What?” Castiel choked as Mary held his hand tightly. 

“You are pregnant.” Mary breathed upset as Castiel sat up.

“Yo...You’re wrong-” Castiel choked as tears welled up in his eyes.

“The sickness. It’s heavy morning sickness. The herbs I sent Dean to fetch will help...but…” Mary breathed.

“I’m still in the game...baby or not.” Castiel choked out a sob holding his stomach. “Which means...I will have to win or-” 

“You both die.” Mary breathed as Castiel started to cry. “I-...The baby isn’t part of this game. I can...take it out and store it somewhere else but the catch is...you have to be near it. It has to be near the source of its creation.”

“So...even if I die and give it to Dean to hold-” Castiel whispered. 

“...The baby will die without you.” Mary whispered touching his face. 

“...I have no choice. I have to win the game.” Castiel felt years sliding down his face. 

“Yes, unfortunately, you do.” Mary breathed shaky words. “I-I will try to get to Zeus to pardon you.” 

“H...He won’t.” Castiel sobbed. 

“Yes, he will. I-I’ll convince him. This child is the heir of Dean. The Heir of Hades. A title Dean will hold once his father retires.” Mary stated. “I will say Dean refuses to give another heir, I will do whatever it takes. I promise you.” 

“Mom, I got the supplies,” Dean spoke as Mary wiped her tears faking a smile. 

“Good, my boy.” Mary cupped his face hugging him. “Mix them well, Let him eat slowly mix more honey than all. It will be easier to eat. Take good care of him. Once he has eaten the herbs feed him water slowly.”

“Thank you, mom.” Dean breathed as she kissed his forehead.

“I must go,” Mary whispered holding him close before she pulled away giving Castiel a reassuring glance before she disappeared into the light. 

Dean walked over to Castiel as Castiel silently cried watching him mix the herbs together. Dean offered him a scoop which Castiel took eating the thick honey. Castiel felt like he could choke on it, but it was smooth down the throat. Mary was right, it did make him feel better. It settled his upset stomach, and Castiel couldn’t help but eat all he was given. When Dean offered him water he gulped it down swallowing most of their supply. 

“Easy.” Dean breathed. “It’s going to give you another tummyache.”

“It’s so heavenly it wouldn’t dare,” Castiel spoke eating at the sweet herbs tasting like a sweet dessert than medicine.

“So did my mom tell you what it was?” Dean asked wrapping Castiel with a blanket. Castiel paused looking at the innocent sweet smile of Dean. 

Did...he tell him?

And if he died, Dean mourn them both?

“...Food poisoning.” Castiel reassured as Dean smiled. 

“Really? I told you not to eat that bird Sam cooked. It looked off.” Dean took the lie with a smile. 

“Yeah, I should have listened.” Castiel snapped his fingers dramatically.

Yes, it was better to save Dean the heartache. 

Of mourning just one.

Instead of two.

Castiel moved forward pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips as Dean slowly and easily kissed back. Castiel’s body holding him close, Castiel moving into Dean’s lap. Tasting the icy lips and the cold touch to his tongue as it deepened. Castiel was the first to remove clothes. Dean happy to take lustful kisses and undress him. Castiel moaned at the icy hands to his warm skin, and Castiel couldn’t help but wonder if the baby would take after his father too and have his own little icy hands.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam and Gabriel returned the next morning, both pausing seeing Dean and Castiel naked under their clothes in the makeshift beds. Gabriel blushed despite Sam seeming unphased. 

“Fucking finally, they were driving me nuts with all their sexual tension.” Sam cursed. “Stay here, I’ll get breakfast ready.” 

Gabriel hesitated to choke out something to stop himself from being with the two naked people but he was left alone. Gabriel blushed deciding to ignore them but Castiel eventually got dressed sitting next to him, munching on herbs and honey. Tiredly munching on it as Gabriel eyed him. 

“You look like shit,” Gabriel commented.

“So do you.” Castiel swallowed more honey, making that morning sickness calm him down enough to stomach the idea of eating. “Except I don’t have blood on my hands.”

“...” Gabriel sighed sadly looking at what remained of Claire’s attack on him.

“Want to talk about it?” Castiel asked. Gabriel hesitated to shake his head no, his hands thumbing the pockets at the lightning bolt piece in his hand.

“Nothing special,” Gabriel spoke. “...There are four people now. Including us.” 

“Right. Dean was telling me. He said he felt someone pass yesterday by your hand.” Castiel stated as Gabriel remembered Gordon’s death. 

“...Yes.” Gabriel cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel admitted placing his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “It’s...something I wouldn’t wish on anyone.”

“Me either,” Gabriel stated holding him with care. “I...still think about it...even though it’s over.”

“I never got Balthazar or Bela from my head,” Castiel admitted as he took Gabriel’s hand. “We have each other though. Till the end.”

“Till the end,” Gabriel whispered. They held each other with care and tenderness, as their minds swam with knowledge and secrets they wouldn’t tell. “Did anything exciting happen when we were away?”

“N-...No.” Castiel swallowed his hand rested on his stomach slightly which went unnoticed. “I just was sick.”

“Is that why the honey and herbs.” Gabriel joked. “It looks like shit.”

“It’s good, don’t knock it,” Castiel whined eating the honey some more as he nuzzled into Gabriel.

“You are like the worst brother.” Gabriel snorted. 

“Well, if I ever had a brother I would hope they are as annoying as you,” Castiel commented still eating the honey.

“...Aw, that’s the sweetest thing.” Gabriel teased him as Castiel shoveled more money into his mouth dramatically to make Gabriel made a disgusted face. “Ew, get off.”

“Tell me you love me as a brother than I will.” Castiel beamed playfully as Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I love you. Get off.” Gabriel snorted. 

“Nah, you’re comfy.” Castiel beamed as Gabriel laughed loudly at his annoying half brother, forgetting only for a moment they were destined to die at the hands of each other.


	8. Zeus' heir

Sam slept peacefully when he felt a kick to his foot, Sam sucked in the air sitting up to see Adam standing above him. Sam cursed getting up as Adam stared down at him with his heir. They...weren’t in the cave anymore. 

“We were all transported here,” Adam answered his question as Sam glanced up. “Looks like Zeus wants his showdown.” Sam moved to shake Gabriel, Dean, and Castiel who woke up to the shake. Dean got to his feet quickly helping Castiel up. Sam was helping Gabriel up, Adam eyed him unamused as the sound of the leaves moving beside them showed Meg and Lilith coming through the clearing. “We are all here,” Adam stated stabbing his lance into the ground, sitting on a dead stump. 

“So we fight?” Ruby asked her hands glowing red. 

“I think so,” Adam smirked, as Ruby moved to Gabriel with her first punch. Gabriel fell back avoiding her first hit, dodging her attacks. 

“Gabriel!” Sam tried to raise his bow to help Gabriel but Adam’s lance stabbed through the bow throwing it over his shoulder. 

“This is all them now, it’s just you and me.” Adam headbutted Sam, avoided the hit before he eyed where the bow went and bolted into the woods towards it. Adam cursed following after him. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel used his force field to knock ruby off Gabriel. Gabriel tackled Ruby into the woods and out of sight, Castiel moved to follow, but Lilith grabbed him from behind.

“Two against one isn’t fair-” Lilith hissed as Castiel kicked his foot back into her knee causing her to scream. She growled in anger holding her knee as Castiel took off into the woods, Lilith angrily following after him. 

“Well...since everyone else is having fun,” Meg commented her eyes glowing yellow as she turned to Dean punching him, but Dean caught her hand. Blocking her attack, his hands keep her from landing a good it. 

When Dean grabbed her fist at a good hit, she smirked amused but she started to feel her hand icing up. Meg groaned attempting to free her hand. Dean’s eyes were glowing white as he held her fist. Meg forced herself to turn, kicking Dean in the chest. Knocking Dean back who flipped back onto his feet. Meg looked down at her hand, iced over. Meg slammed her fist into a tree freeing it from the ice but her hand from the ice...but her hand broke apart at the hit. Breaking into pieces with the ice. Meg’s eyes glowed yellow in anger as she looked at her stump.

“I...LIKED….my hand.” Meg hissed as Dean shrugged without care.

“I like you so much more without it,” Dean smirked as Meg raised her injured hand as a sword grew from the wound. 

“Maybe I do too.” Meg hissed as Dean raised his hand his staff appearing in his hand. 

“We can stop. Neither of us has to die.” Dean snapped.

“Hera promised me a good spot in Olympus if I killed the witnesses,” Meg smirked as she bolted to Dean, Dean dodged the sword. Dean moved back dodging and weaving the sword, slamming back into a tree he didn’t account for she stabbed at him. Meg’s sword stabbing into his side, Dean grunted in pain feeling his blood pouring from the deep wound. Meg smirked at her hit, pulling the sword out she licked the blood. “Even your blood has a tint of ice to it.” 

Dean backed away holding his wound, feeling his ribs poking out from the top of the cut. He walked quickly to get away from her.

“I can only imagine what your cum tastes like.” Meg flirted cruelly moving to stab him again, but Dean weakly blocked it with his staff. Dean moved his hand to his wound icing up the blood as he blocked her attacks. 

“Flirting with me, Meg?” Dean stated blocking her attack. “You always had a crush.”

“Well, if you weren’t in my way.” Meg blinked her eyes at him before she sliced at his legs. Dean fell back in his attempt to dodged unable to flip back onto his feet with his injury, Dean fell back onto the ground holding his wound. Meg kneeled over him as Dean’s blood poured from his would. She placed the sword to his throat smiling down at him. “I could have been a good queen to you.”

“Go suck a dick.” Dean groaned holding his wound icing it. “You never had a chance to be my queen.” Meg gave him a dirty look. 

“Maybe Hades and Persephone’s next heir’s queen,” Meg smirked coldly raising the blade to cut off his head when Dean broke a frozen blood shard from his wound stabbing it into her neck carotid artery before she could kill him. Meg choked out as her blood spilled from her wound. Meg stared down at him as she bled out in seconds. Meg collapsed onto Dean as Dean groaned covered in her blood. Dean groaned getting up as he held his side getting up. Freezing his wound he paused seeing Hermes standing here.

“The fights not over. Castiel is still out there.” Dean panted weakly. “I’m not going back, not without Castiel.”

“The guardians aren’t needed anymore. You trained them well. If they live or die it’s on them-” Bobby tried but Dean just walked away in the direction Castiel went. “Dean!” But Dean was lost to the forest.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam bolted into the woods seeing his bow in the tree, Sam went climbing it but Adam knocked him to the ground with a tackle. Sam dodged the lance aims to the face. Sam kneed him in the crotch as Adam groaned falling to his knees. 

“What the _hell_ is your problem with me?!” Sam snapped as he kicked Adam hard in the face before he tried to climb the tree again to get his bow. 

“My problem?” Adam snapped spitting out blood as he weakly got up holding his crotch. “My problem is my father liked you more than he _ever_ liked me.” 

“That’s not true.” Sam scoffed. “Apollo _adores_ you. He never stops talking about you.”

“Apollo wishes I was half the heir you are. He always states how strong you are. How worthy of your throne.” Adam moved to Sam grabbing his ankle and yanking him to the ground. “He spent more time with _you_ than he ever did me!” Sam hit the ground hard but he had his bow. 

“My mother asked her brother to help raise me!” Sam panted as Adam kicked at him. “They were always a team! Just like they wanted us to be! That’s why we were raised _together!”_

“We weren’t raised equally!” Adam snapped as Sam grabbed his foot knocked him down. Sam climbed on top of him. “My father always adored you! I’m sure he’d rather have _you_ for an heir!” 

“Your father is cold!” Sam struggled to punch him. “Why are you surprised he doesn’t fluff your ego?!”

“Then why does he always ruffle your hair?!” Adam flipped them. “Call you champ?!”

“Because he’s weird!” Sam knocked him away. “Don’t blame me for your daddy issues!” Sam dodged another hit as Adam tried to hit him with a lance. Sam backed flipped away from the hits before he raised his bow. Stopping Adam from advancing, Adam stared at Sam who held an arrow pointing at him. “Stop Adam! I will not harm you! You are like my brother and I will not hurt you!”

“That makes one of us-” Adam moved to Sam but Dean hit him hard in the head with a rock. Adam fell as Dean stood pretty annoyed and looking pale. 

“Seriously, you guys are fighting because his daddy doesn’t love him enough?” Dean grunted going back to freezing his wound, he stumbled but Sam caught him.

“He’s being a baby because his dad was hard on him,” Sam stated. “Did it because he loved- Whoa, Dean that’s serious,” Sam stated as he noticed Dean’s wound. “You need to go back to the underworld.”

“Not without Castiel.” Dean breathed starting to pass out. 

“Dean?!” Sam choked out as Dean became lifeless in his arms. Dean...was going to die if he did not return to the underworld. “Bobby! Bobby!” Hermes appeared looking pretty annoyed at Dean as Sam moved to carry Dean to Bobby. Seeing how pale he was. “Take him to Persephone, and take the idiot with you.” Sam grabbed Adam dragging him to Bobby. “Once we are out of here, he will accept he no longer can kill me and go back to being a fucking idiot as always-”

“I’m taking you _all_ with me.” Bobby grabbed Sam as well. 

“What?! N-!” Sam and they all disappeared with a flap of a wing.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel bolted into the woods turning he raised his hand blocking the areas around him in foliage, Creating his shield around him with plants. Gabriel jumped when he heard Ruby angrily slamming a spear she created with her power. The flaming spear slamming into the leaves and causing it to catch fire as she angrily continued to hit it. Gabriel tried to use his madness power but nothing came, What had he done differently this time?!

Gabriel heard Ruby break through his protection, holding his hands out to stop himself from getting hit by her spear when a staff grew in his hand, a pinecone staff. Gabriel breathed in relief as Ruby growled in anger pulling her spear back to trying to kill him. Gabriel kicked her back as the flames surrounded them, Gabriel got up moving to narrowly avoid her spear, Gabriel backed away as a storm started above them. The clouds booming with thunder, as Gabriel felt the flames build with strength. 

“I’m going home!” Ruby panted in anger as the flames surrounded them. “I’m going home to my fathers who will love me! I will finally have a home!” Ruby’s tears fulled the fire as she held his fire spear. “I’m going to make my father p-proud of me!” 

“I’m sorry, I-I can not lose.” Gabriel backed away from her flames, her power growing with her anger. “I-I have Sam. I-I promised him I wouldn’t die. To marry him.” His eyes glowing green. “I not will die to you!”

“You do not have a choice,” Ruby screamed running at him, Gabriel avoided the hit dodging it and moving to the side. Ruby tried again coming at him. Gabriel used his staff to knock her back. Twisting and moving it like he had been trained since birth. This is part of his magic. This was part of who he was. Ruby swung her emotions. Gabriel wasn’t like her. He thought with his brain and his grace came with it. Ruby attacked again and Gabriel this time landed a hit to her throat which made her gasp at the harsh hit to her throat. Holding it tightly as she got the air knocked out of her. Gabriel kicked her back which she fell backward unable to stop herself. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ruby**

  
  
  
  
  


She quickly composed herself, she moved towards Gabriel angrily tackling him to the ground. Gabriel choked out in pain as she pressed the staff to his throat. Trees fell and broke around them from the burning fire. She held it tightly as Gabriel grabbed at her kicked at her but he started to grow lifeless. Ruby breathed in relief when he stopped moving, Tears slid down her face as the fire was no more and she now stood in the light. People were clapping in her victory. Ruby was queen. She was victorious.

“I’m the queen.” Ruby breathed tears of happiness spilling down her face. “I’m-”

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“-The queen.” Ruby coughed up blood as a tree had pierced her from behind, deep into her body as Gabriel gave her with his powers madness what she wanted. Giving her, a truly beautiful end. When Gabriel had knocked the air out of her, she had been knocked off her step and with a harsh kick, Gabriel had sent her to back into a tree that stabbed into her. 

Gabriel’s eyes glowed as he took her hand making sure she wasn’t alone in her last hours as she choked and wheezed blood. 

“Daddy?” Ruby breathed looking at him as Gabriel gave her hand a loving squeeze, he smiled at her as she reached up and touched his face. “D-...Did I do good?”

“Yes.” Gabriel broke down in tears as he held her tightly. “You did so well, Ruby. I am...so proud of you.”

“I’m so glad,” Ruby whispered in peace. Ruby raised her head as she smiled towards the sky, her body growing lifeless. Gabriel kissed her forehead with care as Bobby’s hand touched Gabriel as Gabriel turned in tears.

“Let me take her now,” Bobby whispered as Gabriel softly let go of her hand. Bobby touched her body as her spirit appeared in his arms cradled with care. Bobby held her and kiss her forehead like a father to his child despite the fact she was not his. “You are safe now, little one. No one can hurt you now.” 

Gabriel thought for a moment if Bobby did that to every heir, cradled them and held them like this. Cradling them like they were, his own children as he watched him disappear without a trace with the sound of wings leaving Gabriel alone. When it dawned on him...one thing.

“Castiel-” Gabriel turned but paused when a golden light surrounded him and he was gone.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lilith laughs echoed the wounds as Castiel ran, trying to keep quiet, trying not to be heard as they moved through the woods. Castiel felt a wave of nausea which he thanked for the baby and fell into the grass to vomit. Castiel shivered at his sickness before he noticed some of the herbs Mary had asked Dean to collect near him. Which he grabbed and swallowed without the honey, which tasted awful without it but it seemed to do the trick to soothe him enough. Castiel stood once he felt well enough to standing when someone landed behind him.

“You’re getting fat,” Lilith commented as Castiel backed away. “How does one get fat in the jungle when we were eating nothing but bugs,” Lilith asked sliding a knife against the tree as she walked.

“I’m assuming mommy snuck you that?” Castiel asked as he walked back away from her. 

“Hmm.” Lilith hummed back. “Changing the subject, cute. Looking back you had that Dean boy, Hades’ son. He was a cutie that one...Did you let him bed you, Child of aphrodite? Let him fill you with his seed? ...I wonder how many times it too to make your little bundle of joy?”

Castiel hit her back with his shield his eyes glowing pink with his power, Lilith held her hand up blocking the attack with her light. Her eyes glowed golden as she laughed. 

“Hit a nerve?” Lilith asked. “Making a bastard is not part of the game, little Cassie. Especially when Meg kills your little prince.” 

“He won’t lose to her.” Castiel snapped. 

“I’m sure he already has.” Lilith smiled. “Right now, my mother is making sure your precious Persephone is far away from Zeus... _Please spare my son’s heir._ ” Lilith laughed cruelly. “My mother will make sure Zeus does not know your brat in case someone decides some mercy.”

“What will you lose if he spares me, and my child?” Castiel asked in rage. “My child who is innocent!”

“No one is innocent.” Lilith snapped. “Sparing you will prevent me from achieving my full destiny. My full VICTORY! To show my mother that I am worthy of her crown! I must kill you and your bastard. As well as all your little friends. Only I may return to Olympus!” Lilith’s eyes started to glow with gold as she waved her fingers. “See my golden locks? Perfect for my mother’s golden crown.” 

“Even as a gay man, I know that’s too much gold.” Castiel snapped which seemed to tick her off. 

“You know what I like more than gold? Blood.” Lilith growled tossing her knife to Castiel, Castiel avoided it but the blade became back around stabbing him in the back. Castiel screamed as Lilith used her powers to dig it in more. Castiel’s eyes glowed pink as he waved his hand forcing her back and away. Lilith grunted in pain as she fell back into the trees. Castiel waved his hand using the forcefield to pull the blade from his back. 

Castiel’s nursed his wounds as the blade flew back up stabbing him once against him in the shoulder as Lilith stood angrily. Her magic intertwined with the blade thanks to her mother’s cheating hand. 

“It will take more than that to kill me,” Lilith stated as she pulled the blade out with a movement of her fingers. The blade floated and moved before repeatedly stabbing into Castiel. Castiel screamed shielding himself from the blade. Castiel fell to his knees as what felt like a million stab wounds. He...was going to die. 

If he did not act now...he will die.

Castiel’s hands held his stomach protectively as the blade repeatedly stabbed into his back making him scream in pain.

...His child...will die…

“No.” Castiel’s eyes started to glow as Ice formed around him on the ground. “NO NO NO!” Castiel screamed holding his ear as thunder and lightning sounded overhead. Lilith looked up in fear for the first time. None of the heirs had the abilities of their father Zeus yet. Lilith sucked in air as the ice made her slip. Lilith hit her head groaning at the pain as Castiel stood his blood freezing into ice and spinning around him in a shard of ice tornado. Lilith backed away in fear, as Castiel moved towards her.

“How?!” Lilith panted in fear. “You have no power to ice!” The ice daggers flew one by one into Lilith hitting her in the chest as she barely could let out a noise. Castiel’s eyes glowed pink as he grabbed her shirt forcing her into the air. He opened his mouth sucking her dry of emotions. Lilith could only scream as Castiel fed on her healing all of his wounds. Lilith shaking and gasping for air like Bela had done but once he was healed he released her. Lilith fell lifeless to the ground, Castiel taking in her body before he disappeared into a golden light. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lilith coughed and choked on blood seeing Castiel be taken in by a golden light, Lilith choked and wheezed. 

“I-I’m not dead...It’s...not over.” Lilith pulled herself to a sitting position when she felt a hand touch her face. 

“Shh,” Abaddon whispered to her daughter as Lilith cried in relief. 

“M-...Mom?” Lilith breathed. “...I’m so sorry.” Lilith sobbed as Abaddon wiped her tears with her sadness. 

“Shh. My love.” Abaddon's eyes turned cold as she eyed her dying daughter. “...This was your fate all along.” Abaddon stabbed her into her throat. Lilith choked out holding her throat as Abaddon chuckled at her little daughter’s death. “There was no way in hell I’d ever my throne away...Especially not to you.” Lilith choked weakly slowly dying in Abaddon’s arms as she simply tossed her body away before frowning. “Looks like I will have to handle this myself.” Abaddon wiped the blood off her hands and disappeared before Hermes showed up to take the dead. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel appeared in a bright white room with gold trimmings, Gabriel panted in surprise taking in the room when he noticed Castiel on the room next to him. 

“C-Cas!” Gabriel sucked in air moving to him. 

“Gabriel?” Castiel choked moving to hug him sobbing as he held him close. “Are you okay?!”

“Yea.” Gabriel sobbed holding him crying. Relief of tears spilling down his eyes.

“Welcome!” A voice boomed as the two pulled back to see a man on a throne clapping his hands. Castiel and Gabriel turned to see they weren’t the only ones in the room. A skinny white man stood wearing a white suit, others stood around on the outskirts of the throne room with mascarade masks. “Castiel and Gabriel, my heirs! The two last ones!”

“This guy is Zeus?” Castiel eyed the man as Gabriel shrugged. 

“I guess.” Gabriel looked disgusted.

“Guys.” Zeus cleared his throat. “Come on...I’m the big guy. I go by Zeus, Chuck and one of you lucky guys will call me dad. Once you win.”

“Chuck?” Gabriel sighed eyeing him at the lame name.

“Yeah, well okay. Rude.” Chuck breathed. “Well, now the last two will fight to the death in our throne room...Well, get at it.” Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks.

“N...No.” Castiel snapped as Chuck seemed taken back.

“What? What do you mean?” Chuck asked scoffing. “You will fight until there is one left.”

“No.” Gabriel snapped.

“DO IT NOW!” Chuck screamed as Gabriel and Castiel winced at his power flying back into the room against the wall. Castiel and Gabriel whined at the hit to the wall. “Oh, and no powers. Just steel.” 

Chuck waved his hands as two swords came sliding towards them, Castiel and Gabriel paused seeing the weapons. Gabriel hesitantly grabbed the first weapon...but handed it to Castiel. Castiel hesitantly took it as Gabriel took his own, standing. Gabriel hesitated as they walked to the side of the room. 

Gabriel hesitantly stared at Castiel with shaking hands, as Castiel looked at him with the same fear. 

“STOP!” Mary and Cain ran as Zeus groaned in annoyance.

“What? This was about to happen!” Chuck stated. 

“Brother, you must pardon Castiel,” Cain demanded as Chuck stood annoyed.

“Oh, and why must I pardon _my_ heir from the death battle I have been waiting for centuries for,” Chuck stated.

“Because he carries my son’s heir,” Cain stated, the room went quiet as a woman pushed through the crowd in surprise, her mask obstructing her face. 

“He...He somehow had sex during my death battle?!” Chuck snapped. “With your son?! Am I truly supposed to believe that?”

“It is true, my lord. I have felt the child myself.” Mary spoke. 

“And I believe you, why?” Chuck asked annoyed as the woman in a beautiful red sparkly dress from the crowd walked over quickly to Castiel touching his stomach which startled him. 

“He is pregnant. My lord.” The woman spoke looking at Chuck. Chuck looked at her in annoyance. “I feel the baby, my lord. I can feel it’s an heir to hades. Dean.”

“...You better not be lying to me, Aphrodite.” Chuck hissed turning to speak with Cain and Mary as Castiel turned to the woman in red. 

“...Mom?” Castiel breathed as the woman cupped his face slowly taking off her face mask. Castiel took in her beautiful long blonde hair and her dazzling eyes. 

“Hello, my son.” Aphrodite breathed with tears in her eyes before Castiel moved to hug her just crying as he held her. His mom. He had his mother.

“Well, by my _own_ rules that I myself had made,” Chuck mumbled super annoyed. “I can only make one true heir, the one that is not pregnant, my successor. Gabriel is the winner.” The room erupted in applause. Gabriel breathing in relief as he dropped the sword. 

“Holy shit!” A voice interrupted as he ran over to Gabriel hugging him and spinning him. “THAT’S MY SON! HOLY CRAP!” Gabriel breathed in surprise looking down at his father. “NON STOP PARTYING AT MY HOUSE FOR A WHOLE CENTURY!” The gods cheered.

“Ash, put him down, you’ll make him sick!” Sam ran over as Sam breathed in relief pulling Gabriel from his father just to hug him. 

“Sam.” Gabriel breathed as Sam pulled him into a loving kiss. Gabriel kissing back as Ash stood cheering on his kid with pride.

“That’s my boy! Getting the crown and the boys!” Ash cheered drinking down a wine. 

“Castiel.” Mary moved to him cupping his face and kissing his forehead. “Come with me, Dean is too hurt to return to Olympus, we must to the underworld.” 

“D-Dean’s hurt?” Castiel choked before looking at his mother. 

“I’ll come to visit. Please go with them.” Aphrodite kissed his hand. “Take care of him, Mary.”

“I will, Joanna,” Mary stated taking Castiel hand and leading him towards Cain to leave when Chuck gasped in loud pain. Thunder sounded as everyone turned to see Zeus with a sword through his heart. Abaddon stood holding the blade as she pulled it out from Zeus who fell forwards in death. 

“Hera, What have you done?!” Cain snapped as Abaddon rolled her eyes.

“Making this kingdom and queendom with god killing blade,” Abaddon stated. “I’m over this cheater’s rule. I shall take my rightful place as ruler.” Abaddon moved to sit at her side of the throne. 

“No, you know the rules. Speeding up Zeus’ death does not get you the throne!” Cain snapped. 

“Then you’ll die too. All who oppose will die.” Hera snapped. “...But first I will start with the heirs, to silence your opposition once and for all.” 

“No.” Sam tried to hold onto Gabriel but he was forced away, Sam screamed trying to get to Gabriel but a knife was held to his throat.

Abaddon walked down the steps holding the blade. Cain moved to stop her but loyal gods to Hera grabbed onto the opposing gods. Weapons into the throats keeping them from helping as Gabriel felt the gold piece in his jacket throbbing. Gabriel pulled Zeus’ lightning bolt piece from his jacket looking down at the piece glowing. 

Gabriel was grabbed by Hera as Sam screamed trying to pull away from the people who held him. Gabriel felt time slow. Gabriel’s eyes glowed as he felt himself moving the piece and slamming it into her chest. She stopped feeling small pin hit her neck as she backed away in surprise feeling the small prick. 

“The fuck.” Hera hissed trying to pull it from her neck as blood spilled lightly from it. “Now I’m pissed and I’m going to kill you slowly-” Hera felt a shock to her system, her body shaking as she got electrical shock of...lightning coursing through her. Hera started burning so hot she turned to ash on the floor. The men holding Sam and the others let go, quickly getting to their knees to show respect to the new king. Gabriel moved back into Sam’s arms. Gabriel held him tightly before the words. 

“All hail, Gabriel.” Echoed the gods as all the gods kneeled. “All hail the almighty, Zeus!” Gabriel glanced at Sam then Castiel. Castiel gave a loving nod as Castiel was rushed out of Olympus to the underworld.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many months later: Olympus**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Great party.” Ash complimented his son as Gabriel chuckled looking great in his own white suit. His hair slicked back, his eyes glowed as they darted around the room.

“It’s normal to celebrate a welcomed life.” Gabriel smiled at his father. 

“Ah, yeah. The next new heir to Hades.” Ash beamed. “Speaking of heirs, How is making one with your true husband.” Ash wiggled his eyebrows.

“We are unconventional, dad.” Gabriel laughed. “Sam is the goddess of virginity, we can’t do it the normal way but let’s just say we have some creative ways thought up for reproducing.” Sam came over as he kissed him. “Till then, we just want to enjoy us. You know?” 

“Well, I can’t wait until our kings produce.” Ash wiggled his eyebrows. “Means I get to party some more.”

“Maybe cool it on the party and ditch the mullet.” Gabriel laughed. 

“Nah, son. The Mullet is the party. There is no party without it.” Ash scoffed showing off his hair before walking away. 

“Enjoying your dad?” Sam laughed.

“I enjoy him a little less every day.” Gabriel teased, the two laughed before Sam kissed him again. A small baby noise made them turn seeing Dean and Castiel coming in. Castiel cradling their newborn, as the baby curiously looked around with his bright blue eyes. “Ah! He’s here! The famous Jack!” Gabriel moved to the baby taking in his pale face, and brow hair. “Oh, he’s cold.”

“It’s just an underworld thing.” Castiel and Dean said at the same time as Gabriel was given the baby to hold. 

“He takes after his father.” Castiel laughed kissing Dean.

“He’s so cute.” Gabriel breathed looking at him. Jack blinked his beautiful blue eyes at him. Blue eyes that seemed to make Gabriel gasp every time he just blinked. “He’s perfect, Castiel.”

“Thank you, brother.” Castiel smiled touching Gabriel’s arm with care.

“I just love him so much already.” Gabriel nuzzled into Jack who started to fuss. “No no, don’t cry. I’m like the coolest. I am going to spoil you so rotten when you can eat solids. Do you like candy? I love candy. I got all the best. Reeses. Kit-Kats-”

“Okay, I can already feel the sugar rush from here.” Sam laughed touching Jack’s head with love. 

“Hi, Jack-Jack.” Gabriel cooed as Dean and Castiel held his hand at the pride of their son. Enjoying the happiness of the celebration Gabriel held for the newest heir to the family, Jack.


End file.
